Remember Me
by Sebut Saja B
Summary: [CHAP 4 UPDATE] Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku dimasa lalu dengan kembali mempertemukanku dengannya. Tapi Tuhan juga menghukumku dengan menghapusku dari ingatannya. - Chanyeol/Chanbaek/Chanyeol x Baekhyun/BL/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle :**

 **Remember Me**

 **Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol beserta istri tercinta Byun Baekhyun and the geng**

 **Author :**

 **Sebut Saja B**

 **Rate :**

 **Masih berada di jalan yang lurus dan seterusnya akan seperti itu**

 **Length :**

 **Chaptered**

 **Desclaimer :**

 **Chanyeol punya Baekhyun. Baekhyun punya Chanyeol. Tapi cerita ini punya saya!**

 **Genre :**

 **manis, asem, asin, dicampur jadi satu ada sedikit angst-angstnya meskipun gagal**

 **WARNING!**

 **THIS IS BL,SHOUNEN AI, YANG GAK SUKA SAMA BL GAK USAH BACA! YANG GAK SUKA CHANBAEK, GAK USAH BACA! YANG GAK SUKA SAMA FF SAYA, GAK USAH BACA! CLOSE TAB ITU GAK SUSAH!**

 **TYPO EVERYWERE**

 **..**

 **..**

 **OKE SIP! CHECK THIS OUT!**

 **..**

 **~B Present~**

 **..**

 **..**

Selama hidupnya, Chanyeol tidak pernah mempercayai hal-hal seperti karma atau semacamnya. Namun setelah apa yang dialaminya mungkin Chanyeol bisa mempercayai hal itu. Apa yang kita lakukan kepada orang lain di masa lalu, tentu akan ada balasannya. Dan Chanyeol mengalami hal itu.

Chanyeol tidak pernah membayangkan jika di tinggalkan benar-benar menyakitkan seperti ini. Mungkin rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang di rasakan oleh Baekhyun saat itu. Tapi kenapa rasanya begitu menyesakkan sampai-sampai rasanya hendak mati saja?

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya seraya menikmati rasa sakit yang menusuk dadanya saat bayang-bayang Baekhyun yang menangis dan terluka berputar-putar di kepalanya. Rasa penyesalan semakin menggerogoti hatinya. Jika saja ia menyadari dari dulu perasaannya, mungkin saat ini dirinya telah berbahagia bersama Baekhyun. Tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata membasahi wajah tampannya.

Mungkin Tuhan sudah berbaik hati padanya hingga kembali di pertemukan dengan pemuda terkasihnya. Namun setelah diterbangkan keawang-awang, Kemudian di hempaskan dengan kejamnya kedasar bumi. Itulah yang Chanyeol rasakan saat ini. Tuhan berbaik hati memberinya kesempatan untuk meraih kembali Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Memperbaiki kesalahan yang ia perbuat di masa lalu, namun Tuhan juga menghukumnya dengan menghapus dirinya dari ingatan Baekhyun.

Dimulai pada pertemuan pertama mereka saat itu. Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka doanya selama ini dikabulkan oleh Tuhan. Meskipun Chanyeol harus menelan kekecewaan jika Baekhyun melupakannya. Namun setidaknya Chanyeol bersyukur jika Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

Saat itu rasanya seperti mimpi. 2 tahun terpuruk dalam lingkaran penyesalan dan kehilangan akhirnya Chanyeol di pertemukan kembali dengan seseorang di masa lalunya. Sejak dulu, Chanyeol merasa jika Baekhyun tidak benar-benar pergi. Keajaiban Tuhan selalu ada pada hamba yang dikehendakinya.

Chanyeol berada di tahun keduanya di universitas. Setelah mengenyam pendidikan di Universitas Nasional Seoul selama 2 tahun, Chanyeol pindah ke negeri tirai bamboo untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Awalnya ia hanya tidak ingin bayang-bayang Baekhyun yang tersakiti terus menerus menghantuinya. Namun sepertinya Tuhan berkata lain, bahkan dengan tidak sengaja ia kembali di pertemukan dengan pemuda terkasihnya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka jika Baekhyun juga berada di Universitas yang sama dengannya. Pemuda manis itu berada di jurusan seni tingkat 2 sedangkan dirinya berada di jurusan Tekhnik Arsitektur tingkat 4. Baekhyun tidak berubah dari apa yang ia lihat terakhir kali. Bahkan wajahnya tidak lagi tirus. Sepertinya Baekhyun hidup dengan baik di sini.

Meskipun Baekhyun berada dekat dengan jangkauannya, namun entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun semakin jauh dari jangkauannya. Ia tidak bisa dengan leluasa mendekati atau berinteraksi dengan Baekhyun-nya.

Awal-awal ia memasuki Universitas Chanyeol memiliki beberapa teman di jurusannya. Ada pemuda tampan-manis keturunan China yang Chanyeol pikir tidak lebih tampan darinya namun cukup berkharisma. Zhang Yixing. Pemuda tersebut yang menjadi teman pertama Chanyeol di China.

Keberadaan Baekhyun di universitas entah kenapa menjadi penyemangat Chanyeol untuk menuntut ilmu. Hanya di sinilah ia bisa melihat dan bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Karena sampai saat ini Chanyeol tidak tahu dimana pemuda mungil itu tinggal.

"Hey Bung! Apa kau terpesona dengan mahasiswa itu?" tanya Yixing saat dirinya kedapatan menatap intens seorang pemuda mungil di kantin Kampus. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda itu dan menatap sekilas pada temannya. "Ku beritahu sesuatu. Dia cukup popular disini. Meskipun dia masih mahasiswa tingkat 2, tapi semua orang menyukainya."

"Benarkah?" Yixing mengangguk mantap seraya menyeuput jusnya.

"Dia itu terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Awalnya aku mengira dia adalah seorang perempuan saat pendaftaran lalu. Banyak sekali mahasiswa disini yang mengincarnya." Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa..kau mengenalnya?"

"Eum, aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Aku hanya tau sedikit tentangnya. Dia adalah orang yang sedikit tertutup. Meskipun dia selalu ceria. Namanya Bian Baixian. Dia adalah adik dari Xi Luhan. lelaki yang disebelahnya itu namanya Xi Luhan. pemuda yang dijuluki Princess di jurusannya. Aku bahkan pernah menyatakan perasaanku padanya, tapi sialnya aku ditolak." Ingin rasanya Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak menertawakan temannya ini.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "Adik? Tapi kenapa marga mereka berbeda?"

"Entahlah. yang ku dengar sebenarnya nama asli Baixian itu Xiao Baixian. Namun kakeknya, ayah dari ibunya memintanya menggunakan marganya. Bian Hao Min. Jadilah sampai saat ini Baixian menggunakan marga kakeknya."

"Lalu?"

"Apa?"

"Lalu apa lagi yang kau tahu tentang pemuda bernama Baixian itu?"

"Hanya itu yang aku tahu. Sudah ku katakan jika Baixian itu anak yang cukup tertutup. Itu saja ku ketahui dari beberapa cerita teman-temanku." Yixing mengedikan bahunya acuh.

Chanyeol kembali menatap sosok pemuda mungil yang kini tengah tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Ada perasaan lega yang merambat ke hatinya karena. Ia sangat merindukan Baekhyun, hingga rasanya ingin mati saja.

Selama dua tahun ia mencari keberadaan Baekhyun dan setumpuk rindu yang ia rasakan benar-benar terbayar dengan pertemuan tak terduga antara dirinya dengan sosok pemuda mungil yang amat sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun-nya.

..

..

..

Chanyeol memiliki kebiasaan membuat sketsa wajah. Meskipun berada di jurusan tekhnik, namun Chanyeol juga menguasai bidang seni. Chanyeol dulu pernah membuat sketsa wajah keluarganya, kekasihnya, dan… Baekhyun.

"Kau membuat apa?" Tanya Yixing saat keduanya tengah berada di taman kampus. Kelas mereka kosong, jadi Chanyeol memilih bersantai ria di taman kampus yang berhadapan langsung dengan kelas jurusan seni. Chanyeol tidak menyesal telah datang ketempat ini. dari sini dirinya bisa dengan leluasa menatap Baixian yang tengah berkonsentrasi menerima materi dari dosen.

Yixing melirik sketsa yang ada di buku gambar milik Chanyeol. Namun pemuda berdarah korea itu menutupnya dengan tergesa.

"Ck. Kau mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Kau membuat sesuatu?"

"Ya. Hanya sebuah gambar biasa." Yixing itu adalah tipe orang yang tidak mudah percaya begitu saja pada omongan orang lain. Jadi dengan paksa pemuda China itu merebut buku gambar Chanyeol dan membuka lebar-lebar buku tersebut.

"Wow. Ini sketsa wajah? Kau bisa membuatnya?" Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ya."

"Tapi, wajah siapa yang sedang kau gambar?" Yixing menatap lekat sketsa wajah di buku gambar Chanyeol. Pemuda China itu mebolak balikan buku yang tak seberapa besar itu ditangannya. "Kau menggambar wajah yang sama disetiap gambarmu."

"Ya begitulah."

"Tunggu, wajah ini terlihat sangat familiar. Apa – " Chanyeol dengan segera merebut buku gambarnya.

"A-apa?"

"Apa kau menggambar wajah Baixian?" Mata bulat Chanyeol semakin bulat. Dan itu cukup menjawab pertanyaan Yixing. "Apa sekarang kau menjadi pengagum rahasia Baixian? Kau menyukainya?"

"I-itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Itu.."

"Ah, ternyata kau tipe yang diam-diam ya."

"Tidak, Yixing. itu hanya.. hanya.."

"Hanya?" Yixing menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menyelidik. Chanyeol merutuk dalam hati. Pemuda tampan itu menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia menyerah.

"Baiklah. Itu memang wajah Baixian."

"Sudah kuduga. Kau menyukainya kan? Aku tahu tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu menolak pesona seorang Bian Baixian." Yixing menggaruk dagunya. "Tapi belakangan ini aku mendengar berita jika seseorang dari Dewan Mahasiswa sedang dekat dengannya." Sontak Chanyeol menghentikan goresan pensil pada sketsanya. Pemuda korea itu menatap lekat wajah sahabatnya.

"Siapa?"

"Kris Wu. Dia adalah pemuda yang cukup tampan menurutku. Aku terkadang melihat mereka bersama di beberapa waktu."

Chanyeol menatap Baixian yang tengah berkonsentrasi dengan materi yang disampaikan oleh dosennya. Mendengar ucapan Yixing membuat sudut hati Chanyeol sedikit terganggu. Chanyeol tidak suka menerima fakta bahwa Baixian dekat dengan seseorang.

"Aku pergi dulu." Chanyeol membereskan alat gambarnya ke dalam ranselnya dan beranjak meninggalkan Yixing yang menatapnya bingung. Mulai sekarang ia harus bisa mendekati Baixian.

..

..

..

Sejak Chanyeol bertekad untuk mendekati Baixian, ia bersikap seperti seorang penguntit. Mengikuti kemanapun pemuda mungil itu pergi. Seperti saat ini, sebelum pulang Chanyeol selalu menunggu Baixian keluar dari kelasnya.

Chanyeol menyembunyikan tubuhnya belakang dinding kelas saat melihat Baixian keluar dari kelasnya. Pemuda mungil itu tengah bercanda ria dengan teman sekelasnya. Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat melihat Baixian tertawa bahagia seperti itu. Tawa yang sejak dulu Chanyeol sukai.

Chanyeol melangkah pelan mengikuti langkah Baixian. Mengikuti setiap langkah kemanapun pemuda mungil itu pergi.

"Aku akan keperpustakaan sebentar. Aku harus mengembalikan buku ini sebelum pulang. Kau tunggulah di parkiran. Aku tidak akan lama."

"Apa aku perlu menemanimu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya sebentar."

"Baiklah. Jika terjadi sesuatu, hubungi aku atau Luhan ge."

"Eum. Baiklah."

Dua pemuda yang berbeda tinggi badan itu berpisah diujung koridor. Chanyeol tetap setia mengikuti langkah kecil pemuda manis dihadapannya yang masih belum sama sekali menyadari keberadaannya. Baixian berbelok menuju arah perpustakaan.

…

Perpustakaan sangat sepi saat Chanyeol menginjakkan kakinya di perpustakaan. Hanya ada penjaga di balik mejanya yang tengah mengerjakan sesuatu. Chanyeol berjalan pelan menyusuri rak-rak tinggi mengamati pemuda mungil yang tengah berusaha mengembalikan buku referensi yang dipinjamnya di rak ke-2 dari atas. Rak yang cukup tinggi untuk ukuran tubuh mungil Baixian.

"Ugh!" Kaki yang tak seberapa tinggi itu berusaha dengan gigih menempatkan buku yang dipinjamnya kembali di rak. Namun sepertinya percuma saja. Segigih apapun ia mencoba tidak akan berhasil mencapai rak tinggi itu. hingga saat ia hampir menyerahm sebuah tangan membantunya mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya kembali ketempatnya.

"Ah, syukurlah." Pemuda mungil itu bernafas lega. "Terima kasih - "

Keadaan berubah dalam mode _slow motion_ bagi Chanyeol saat pemuda manis itu membalikkan tubuh mungilnya. Sekali lagi Chanyeol bertemu dengan wajah itu. bertatapan dengan mata jernih itu. manic yang selama ini sangat ia rindukan. Jika saja Chanyeol tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya, mungkin saja ia sudah mendekap erat pemuda manis dihadapannya saat itu juga.

Keduanya terpaku ditempat masing-masing. Chanyeol benar-benar menikmati wajah manis yang selama ini ia rindukan. 2 tahun tanpa melihat wajah manis ini benar-benar menyiksa batin Chanyeol.

"Ah, bukankah kau yang waktu itu?" Chanyeol tersentak saat suara indah Baixian menyapa indera pendengarannya. Mendengar suara seindah lantunan harpa itu membuat dada Chanyeol berdebar.

"H-hah? Ah, ya." Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya gugup.

"Tidak kusangka kita bertemu disini. Terima kasih sudah menolongku dua kali." Chanyeol berpikir sebanyak apapun mantan kekasihnya tersenyum, namun tak ada yang semanis pemuda mungil dihadapannya.

"Eum."

"Ah, aku Baixian. Bian Baixian." Baixian mengulurkan tangannya.

Baixian? Bukankah kau Byun Baekhyun? Hendak rasanya Chanyeol menyuarakan isi otaknya. Tapi tentu saja tidak mungkin. "Aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol menyambut uluran tangan Baixian.

' _Tidakkah kau mengingatku?'_ Batin Chanyeol berteriak.

"Aku harus segera pergi. Senang bertemu denganmu, Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol menarik tangannya tak rela. Bahkan saat pemuda mungil itu beranjak pergi, Chanyeol masih menatap tak rela punggung sempitnya.

"Baekhyun-ah!" langkah pemuda itu terhenti. Chanyeol menggigit lidahnya yang dengan seenaknya memanggil seseorang dengan nama itu.

"Maaf?"

"Ah, maksudku Baixian. Apakah – " lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya gugup. "Apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

Baixian berpikir sejenak. Setelahnya ia mengangguk seraya memamerkan senyum manisnya (lagi) "Tentu saja. Sampai jumpa."

Chanyeol bersorak dalam hati. Sedikit lagi ia bisa mendekati pemuda mungilnya.

'Baekhyun-ah, tunggu aku.'

..

..

..

Yixing mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat teman sebangkunya tengah tersenyum seperti orang idiot. Selama beberapa bulan berteman dengan Park Chanyeol, baru kali ini Yixing melihat sisi lain dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Seperti bukan dirinya.

"Hey,apa terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa dengan ekspresi wajahmu?" Yixing menyenggol lengan Chanyeol.

"H-huh? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Yixing memutar bolamatanya.

"Aku bertanya apa terjadi sesuatu padamu? Kau bersikap aneh hari ini. Sedari tadi kau bahkan tersenyum seperti orang idiot." Yixing mencibir seraya memainkan gitarnya. Pemuda berdimpel itu sangat mahir memainkan instrument apapun.

"Benarkah?" Yixing mengangguk tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Chanyeol. "Aku hanya sedang merasa senang saat ini. kau tahu? Aku berencana akan menunggu Baixian dan pulang bersama hari ini."

Dengan seketika Yixing berhenti memainkan gitarnya. Pemuda itu menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sedikit membulat.

"Wow, sudah sedekat itu?"

"Tidak juga. Baru tahu nama masing-masing."

"Hanya itu?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Tidak bertukar nomor ponsel?" Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kau payah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya untuk mendekati Baixian?"

"Entahlah. Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu. Jika saja apa yang aku pikirkan selama ini benar, maka aku akan membuatnya mengingatku kembali."

Kening Yixing mengkerut dalam. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh temannya ini. memangnya apa yang harus di pastikan?

"Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Mungkin bercerita sedikit pada Yixing tidak akan masalah. Mungkin saja pemuda ini bisa membantunya.

"Aku yakin dia adalah Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun? Siapa itu?"

"Dia adalah sahabatku yang paling berharga. Tapi karena kebodohanku, aku menyakitinya dan membuatnya pergi."

"Memangnya orang seperti apa dia? Kau terlihat sangat menyesal." Chanyeol tersenyum miris. Memori tentangnya yang menyakiti Baekhyun di masa lalu kembali berputar di kepalanya. Hal itu menyebabkan dadanya kembali berdenyut sakit.

"Dia anak yang manis dan ceria, sebelum aku menghancurkannya. Dia juga sangat menggemaskan juga cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Kami bersahabat sejak kami masih duduk di bangku junior high school. Awalnya semua baik-baik saja hingga sesuatu menyebabkan aku membencinya. Jika saja aku menyadari lebih awal, mungkin saja dia tidak akan terluka, dan kami masih bisa bersama sampai saat ini."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan. Berusaha menekan rasa yang tidak mengenakkan di rongga dadanya.

"Kau tahu, dulu aku merasa aku adalah orang paling brengsek di dunia. Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak mengingat hari ulang tahunnya. Di hari yang sama, di ulang tahunnya yang ke-18 dia pergi meninggalkanku, selamanya."

Yixing tertegun saat melihat setetes air mata membasahi wajah tampan Chanyeol. Mendengar cerita Chanyeol, ia sedikit bisa memahami perasaan pemuda itu. karenanya, sebelah tangannya terangkat dan mengusap pelan bahu tegap Chanyeol. Berusaha menenangkan perasaan pemuda berdarah Korea tersebut.

"Tapi aku percaya jika sampai saat ini Baekhyun masih hidup. Meskipun aku tidak tahu ia berada di mana sekarang." Chanyeol menggenggam liontin kalung yang menjuntai di lehernya. Mensugesti dirinya jika Baekhyun tetap berada di dekatnya.

"Aku yakin Baekhyun sudah memaafkanmu sekarang." Chanyeol menoleh kesamping. Menatap wajah Yixing yang tengah menerawang menatap gumpalan awan putih yang menggantung di langit. "Aku yakin itu."

"Tapi pantaskah aku? Aku bahkan sudah menghancurkan hidupnya."

Yixing menggumam. "Meskipun aku baru mengenalmu, tapi aku tahu jika kau adalah orang baik. Masa lalu bisa diperbaiki di masa depan. Jika kau melakukan kesalahan di masa lalu, maka di masa yang akan datang atau masa kini kau harus memperbaikinya. Dimanapun dia berada, aku yakin ia akan bahagia jika melihatmu berubah. Meskipun aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau di masa lalu." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Mendengar ucapan Yixing sedikit membuat hatinya lega.

"Terima kasih, aku bisa sedikit lega berkat kau."

"Tidak masalah. Aku senang membantu."

Setelahnya hening beberapa saat. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Ah, ya. Kenapa kau mengatakan jika Baixian itu Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Yixing.

"Ya. Karena mereka terlihat sama. Kecuali dia tidak mengingatku."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Pemuda tampan itu melepas kalung yang sedari tadi menjuntai di lehernya. Kemudian menyerahkannya pada Yixing.

"Lihatlah. Mereka benar-benar sama. Tidak. Maksudku mereka adalah orang yang sama." Yixing mengambil benda tersebut meskipun kerutan di keningnya tidak hilang. Yixing menatap lekat liontin di tangannya. bentuk kalung yang indah. Perlahan pemuda China itu membuka belahan lionton yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah foto yang menampilkan dua orang pemuda. Seketika bola kembar berwarna coklat kelam milik Yixing membelalak lebar.

"Ini…Baixian?"

"Dia Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Maka dari itu aku yakin jika Baixian adalah Baekhyun. Aku bisa langsung mengenalinya meski hanya sekilas aku melihatnya."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya mengingatku kembali."

Yixing tertegun. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat seseorang dengan tekad yang tinggi seperti ini. jika memang apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tentang Baixian adalah Baekhyun, Yixing berdoa agar Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun bisa mengingatnya kembali.

..

..

..

Chanyeol berdiri tak sabar di depan kelas Baixian. Kelasnya sudah berakhir sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Dan hari ini ia ingin mengajak pemuda itu pulang bersama.

Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol tersentak saat mendengar suara gaduh di kelas Baixian tanda kelasnya selesai. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar kencang sekali. Sampai-sampai Chanyeol merasa sesak.

"Jadi setelah ini kau akan kemana?"

"Aku? Eum entahlah. Mungkin langsung pulang saja."

Sekali lagi Chanyeol menghela nafas. Baixian semakin dekat.

"Baixian, malam ini kami akan membuat pesta _barbeque_ di rumah Yuan. Kau akan ikut?"

"Akan ku pikirkan."

Tak lama tubuh mungil Baixian terlihat oleh netra Chanyeol. Seperti biasanya, pemuda mungil itu bersama dengan pemuda tinggi berambut hitam.

"Eh, Chanyeol?" Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi bersandar santai di dinding. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau mengenalnya? Siapa dia?" Suara manja menyadarkan Chanyeol jika teman Baixian ada bersamanya.

"Eum, dia Chanyeol, yang membantuku di perpustakaan kemarin. Ah ya, apa kau ingin menemui seseorang di sini?"

"Eum. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Wahh, apa itu kekasihmu? Wow kau kemanakan Kris gege?"

"Tidak seperti itu. sebaiknya kau pulang duluan saja, Zitao." Pemuda bernama Zitao itu tersenyum menggoda.

"Wah..wah.. Ternyata kau tidak mau di ganggu ya."

"He-hey, bukan seperti itu." Baixian mengibaskan tangannya. menyangkal ucapan Zitao. Wajah manisnya bertambah manis karena dihiasi rona tipis di wajahnya.

"Bahkan wajahmu merah. Baiklah aku akan pulang. Sepertinya kau memang tidak ingin di ganggu."

"Huang Zitao!"

"Ya.. ya.. ya.. Chanyeol, benar kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Jangan terlalu lama berkencannya ya, kau bisa dibunuh Luhan ge jika ketahuan membawa Baixian terlalu lama." Setelah berucap demikian, Zitao benar-benar pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

..

..

"Maaf ya jika tiba-tiba aku menemuimu." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Sedangkan Baixian, pemuda manis itu masih menundukkan wajahnya karena perkataan Zitao membuat wajahnya merona.

"Tak apa. Tentang perkataan Zitao tadi, jangan dipikirkan ya. Dia memang seperti itu." Baixian tersenyum manis.

"Eum."

"Ah, ya. Ada perlu apa Chanyeol menemuiku?"

"Sebenarnya tidak ada hal yang penting. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Apa tidak boleh? Atau apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak." Baixian mengatupkan bibirnya seketika. "Maksudku tidak apa-apa. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menggangguku."

"Benarkah?" Baixian mengangguk mantap. "Jadi apa kita bisa berteman?"

"Tentu saja. Aku senang bisa berteman dengan Chanyeol." Demi Tuhan. Chanyeol benar-benar merindukan senyum pemuda ini.

"Ah, apa kau ada acara hari ini?" Baixian berpikir sejenak kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena kita sudah resmi berteman, bagaimana kalau aku mentarktirmu hari ini. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena mau menjadi temanku." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Entah kenapa itu jadi kebiasaannya semenjak berada di sekitar Baixian.

"Chanyeol lucu ya." Chanyeol melongo sesaat. Melihat wajah konyol Chanyeol, Baixian tertawa kecil. "Ku rasa tidak ada alasan khusus untuk menolak ajakan teman baru. Iya kan?"

Dan Chanyeol merasa beban berat di bahunya hilang seketika.

..

..

..

Seperti kata Chanyeol. Pemuda tampan itu berhasil mengajak Baekhyun pergi bersamanya. Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di café yang terletak cukup dekat dengan universitas. Chanyeol merasa seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Dimana ia sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Baekhyun dengan melakukan hal-hal seperti ini. pergi keluar untuk makan, menonton, dan melakukan apapun yang menyenangkan. Chanyeol benar-benar merindukan semua itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku kesini." Baixian membuka pecakapan. Pemuda itu tersenyum manis menampilkan eyesmile yang sangat Chanyeol sukai.

"Tidak masalah."

"Sepertinya aku baru melihat Chanyeol di sini. Apa Chanyeol baru saja pindah?"

"Eum. Aku pindah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dulu aku mengenyam pendidikan di Universitas Seoul. Tapi di tahun ke 2 aku pindah ke China."

"Pantas saja Chanyeol tidak terlihat seperti orang China."

"Kau juga."

"Benarkah?"

"Eum. Apa kau benar-benar berdarah China?"

"Tentu. Ayah dan ibuku adalah orang China."

"Apa kau bisa berbahasa korea?"

Baixian mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Kenapa Chanyeol mempertanyakan hal itu?

"Aku…bisa. Karena beberapa tahun yang lalu keluargaku tinggal di Korea. Kami berkunjung beberapa kali kesana. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol bertanya hal itu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

"Benarkah? Semoga saja orang itu tidak meninggalkan kesan yang buruk terhadapmu."

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak."

"Syukurlah."

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya ragu. Lidahnya terasa gatal untuk mengutarakan pikirannya. Namun ia mencoba untuk menahannya. Meski bagaimanapun, sosok mungil di depannya tidak mengenalnya. Akan terasa aneh jika dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengutarakan pikirannya. Jadi Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk menatap pemuda mungil didepannya.

"Eum, kenapa Chanyeol menatapku seperti itu?"

Chanyeol tersentak saat Baekhyun memergokinya tengah menatapnya intens.

"Ma-maaf."

"Tak apa."

Ddrrtt…drrttt

"Sebentar." Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Chanyeol untuk menerima telepon. "Hallo?"

"…."

"Aku? Aku ada di café dekat kampus. Ada apa?"

"…"

"Tidak. Aku bersama seseorang."

"…"

"Tidak, ge. Zitao sudah pulang sejak tadi. gege tidak perlu khawatir. Sebentar lagi aku pulang."

"…"

"Tidak perlu. Gege tidak perlu menjemputku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah."

"…"

"Eum, baiklah. Bye."

Pip

Baixian menghela nafasnya pelan. Gegenya selalu saja seperti itu. tingkat ke-protektifan dirinya terlalu tinggi. Terkadang Baixian kesal sendiri.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa itu dari kekasihmu?" Rasanya Chanyeol ingin sekali menggigit lidahnya karena bertanya hal seperti itu. Memangnya kenapa jika itu kekasihnya? Hahh membayangkannya saja membuat dada Chanyeol sesak. Sungguh.

"Bukan. Ini Luhan ge. Kakak-ku." Entah karena alasan apa Chanyeol menghela nafas lega. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang. Terima kasih atas traktirannya. Lain kali aku yang akan mentarktirmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Eum."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu." Baixian tersenyum manis menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol. "Ngomong-ngomong bolehkah aku mengantarmu pulang?"

"Tidak perlu. Pasti Chanyeol lelah karena beraktifitas seharian. Aku akan pulang sendiri."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jadi tidak masalah. Bisakah?" Chanyeol menatap Baixian dengan tatapan memohon. Melihat hal itu membuat pemuda manis itu tidak tega.

"Baiklah."

Dan Chanyeol kembali bersorak dalam hati.

..

..

..

Chanyeol memasuki apartementnya dengan senyum lebar mengembang diwajah tampannya. Kencannya dengan Baixian hari ini (karena Chanyeol menganggapnya demikian) berjalan dengan lancar. Bahkan saat ini ia sudah mengetahui dimana pemuda manis itu tinggal.

Dari pandangan Chanyeol saat ia mengantar Baixian pulang adalah keluarganya amat sangat menyayanginya. Pemuda itu berada dalam keluarga yang harmonis dimana semua anggota keluarga begitu memanjakannya. Bahkan tadi Chanyeol harus rela menerima celotehan dari kakak sulung Baixian karena mengajak Baixian keluar hingga sore.

Setidaknya, Baekhyun hidup dengan baik disini.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Menanggalkan segala yang melekat pada dirinya, kemudian mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air hangat. Setelah mandi, pikirannya akan lebih rileks dan segar.

Chanyeol keluar kamar mandi setelah 30 menit berdiam diri dikamar mandi. Pemuda tampan itu menarik asal setelan pakaian dari dalam lemari dan memakainya kilat. Kaki panjangnya melangkah menuju sebuah perangkat personal komputer yang terletak di sudut ruangan didekat jendela. Sepertinya ada sebuah e-mail masuk.

 **From : Dasom Kim**

 **To : Chanyeol Park**

 **Subject : -**

 **Ya! Park Chanyeol-ssi, bagaimana kabarmu? Selama ini kau bahkan tidak menghubungiku. Apa kau sudah melupakan tunanganmu yang cantik ini? jahatnya T^T.. ah, bagaimana China? Apa disana menyenangkan? Apa gadis-gadis disana ada yang lebih cantik dariku? Apa ada seseorang yang memikatmu? Hey, ceritakan padaku.**

Chanyeol tersenyum geli membaca pesan yang di kirimkan oleh mantan kekasihnya itu. kira-kira bagaimana kabar gadis cantik itu?

 **From : Chanyeol Park**

 **To : Dasom Kim**

 **Subject : -**

 **Maaf baru membalas pesanmu. Aku baik-baik saja. Beberapa bulan ini aku sibuk dengan registrasi kepindahanku dan juga mencari tempat tinggal. Lagi pula mana mungkin aku melupakan gadis bodoh sepertimu. Hahaha.. hey, jangan berbicara seperti itu, aku tidak ingin Kang Taejun membunuhku. Disini sangat menyenangkan. Jika kau ada waktu senggang, berkunjunglah kesini. Aku akan mengajakmu ketempat-tempat yang indah. Dan juga aku akan mengenalkanmu pada seseorang. Ku yakin kau akan terkejut. Gadis disini? Tentu saja tidak ada gadis yang secantik dirimu. Haha.. hey, aku harus tidur. Aktifitas padat sudah menungguku esok hari. Selamat malam..**

Send

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Pikirannya kembali mereview kejadian yang ia alami hari ini. Dengan sukarela menceritakan kisah masa lalunya kepada Yixing, teman yang baru saja ia kenal selama 2 bulan ini, dan juga pertemuannya dengan pemuda manis yang amat sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum saat ia membayangkan 'kencan'nya dengan Baixian. Baekhyun yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang dulu.

Chanyeol merengkuh dadanya. Tepat pada kalung yang menjuntai di leher jenjangnya. Pemuda tampan itu memejamkan matanya seraya merapalkan sesuatu.

'Baekhyun-ah, tunggu aku.'

.

.

 **TBC/DELETE?**

Yosh, akhirnya selesai chapter 1. Gimana? Seperti biasa, selalu aneh. Apapun yang saya publish disini pasti aja aneh-aneh. Sebelumnya maaf banget kalau tiba-tiba saya malah publish ff baru dan mengabaikan ff yang lama #lirikShutUp! Bukannya apa-apa, saya hanya belum dapat insprasi lagi buat lanjutin nulis yang itu. lagi pula tangan saya gatal banget pengen selesain FF ini. mungkin ada beberapa dari readers yang familiar dengan ff ini.

Untuk kelanjutan FF ini saya serahkan sama readers sekalian. Mau di lanjut atau enggak. Tumben nih pendek. Biasanya kan 1 chapter bisa sampe 6 atau 7k words. Maklum, saya lagi gak mood bikin yang panjang-panjang.

Oh satu lagi SAENGIL CUKKA HAMNIDA URI RAPPER PARK CHANYEOL! ^o^ #TELAT WOY! Ciee yang happy sama istri. Dikasih apaan sama Byun Baek? Seharusnya kamu minta yang iya-iya #digetok

Hehe, maaf biarlah, ini kan masih bulan November. #nyari aman.

Itu aja. Udah.

 **~sayonara~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle :**

 **Remember Me**

 **Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol beserta istri tercinta Byun Baekhyun and the geng**

 **Author :**

 **Sebut Saja B**

 **Rate :**

 **Masih berada di jalan yang lurus dan seterusnya akan seperti itu**

 **Length :**

 **Chaptered**

 **Desclaimer :**

 **Chanyeol punya Baekhyun. Baekhyun punya Chanyeol. Tapi cerita ini punya saya!**

 **Genre :**

 **manis, asem, asin, dicampur jadi satu ada sedikit angst-angstnya meskipun gagal**

 **Typo everywere**

 **..**

 **..**

 **OKE SIP! CHECK THIS OUT!**

 **..**

 **~B Present~**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Seoul, Korea Selatan.**

Di sebuah rumah yang cukup megah namun terblang cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa maid dan butler yang bekerja di rumah tersebut. Di sebuah kamar, seorang wanita paruh baya hanya menatap kosong keluar jendela. Wajah cantiknya terlihat pucat dan berantakan. Bibir tipis yang dulu selalu berwarna semerah delima, kini berwarna putih pucat. Tubuhya semakin kurus tak terawat.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Nyonya, aku datang membawa makanan untuk anda."

Seorang butler membuka perlahan pintu kamar sang tuan. Seakan takut mengganggu ketenagan sang tuan rumah. Namun, sebising apapun keadaan disekitar, sang nyonya tidak akan pernah merasa terganggu sedikitpun.

"Nyonya, ini sudah sore, anda harus makan."

Jo Kwon – sang butler menghela nafas pelan. Sudah puluhan kali istri dari tuan mereka bersikap seperti ini. Namun, pria tersebut bersikap maklum karena nyonya mereka tidak sama dengan orang pada umumnya. 2 tahun bekerja di kediaman keluarga Byun membuat sang butler paham betul dengan keadaan sang nyonya.

"Baekhyunku kenapa belum pulang? Padahal sekolahnya sudah usai dari tadi." Wanita itu menggumam pelan namun masih dapat di dengar oleh telinga Jo Kwon. Pria berusia 40 tahun itu menghela nafas pelan. Bukan pertama kali untuknya mendengar ucapan sang nyonya besar. Keadaan ini terjadi sejak 2 tahun yang lalu di mana saat putra tunggal keluarga Byun dikabarkan meninggal dunia. Bahkan jasadnya pun tidak di temukan hingga saat ini. Banyak kabar beredar jika putra tuan Byun tenggelam di laut dan sampai saat ini jasadnya tidak juga di temukan.

"Nyonya."

"Jo Kwon- ssi, bisakah kau jemput Baekhyunku sekarang? Aku tidak akan makan jika Baekhyunku belum juga pulang."

"Aku mengerti nyonya." Jo Kwon membungkuk sejenak sebelum meninggalkan kamar sang nyonya. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan selama 2 tahun ini. Mengikuti ucapan sang majikan. Berpura-pura bersikap biasa meskipun dalam hatinya ia memberontak. Sejujurnya ia sangat prihatin dengan keadaan majikannya. Namun, hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyenangkan wanita itu. Ia tidak ingin kejadian seperti tahun lalu teru;lang kembali. Dimana sang nyonya kehilangan kendali atas dirinya dan hampir melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Apa dia memakan makanannya?" Jo Kwon tersentak saat suara baritone milik tuannya terdengar. Pria itu membungkuk hormat pada majikannya yang baru saja pulang dari kantor.

"Nyonya bahkan tidak menyentuh makannanya sama sekali, tuan. Ia tidak akan makan sebelum Baekhyun kembali." Pria ber jas mahal itu menghela nafas. Setelahnya melangkah pelan memasuki kamarnya.

Cklek

Tuan Byun menatap nanar istrinya yang saat ini tengah duduk di dekat jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Tubuhnya semakin lama semakin kurus karena kurangnya asupan makanan dalam tubuhnya. Perlahan pria paruh baya itu menghampiri sang istri yang masih bergeming seakan tak menyadari jika ada seseorang selain dirinya di dalam ruangan itu.

Puk

"Apa yang kau lihat disana?" Tanya tuan Byun seraya menyentuh pundak kurus sang istri. Jujur saja ia sangat menyesal. Keadaan istrinya sekarang adalah murni karena kesalahannya. Jika saja waktu bisa terulang kembali, maka ia tidak akan mengusir Baekhyun dan hingga saat ini ia pasti masih melihat putra kesayangannya di rumah ini, dan istrinya pasti tidak akan seperti ini.

Kejadian 2 tahun lalu benar-benar membuatnya terpukul. Berita kematian putranya bagaikan petir yang menyambar di siang bolong. Dirinya tidak menyangka jika putranya akan mengakhiri hidupnya seperti itu. Pria paruh baya itu menangis pilu saat ia teringat dengan surat terakhir dari Baekhyun sebelum pemuda manis itu mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya seraya memeluh tubuh sang istri seraya menangis tersedu. Selama 2 tahun ia hidup dalam penyesalan yang tak berujung.

..

..

 **Beijing, China**

Chanyeol menatap bosan pada professor di hadapannya. Kelasnya sudah di mulai sejak 2 jam yang lalu dan sepertinya Professor Liu tidak ingin menyudahi kelasnya. Di sampingnya, Yixing tengah memejamkan matanya sejak satu jam yang lalu. Sepertinya pemuda itu tidak takut jika ketahuan prof. Liu. Sekali lagi Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Pandangannya ia alihkan ke luar jendela. Obsidiannya menatap siluet pemuda mungil yang sangat dikenalnya tengah bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya. Dua diantaranya Chanyeol tahu adalah Tao dan Luhan. sementara yang satunya Chanyeol tak mengenalnya. Sepertinya ia baru pertama kali melihat pria itu berada di sekitar Baekhyun.

' _Tapi belakangan ini aku mendengar berita jika seseorang dari Dewan Mahasiswa sedang dekat dengannya.'_

Ucapan Yixing kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Itukah pemuda yang sedang dekat dengan Baixian? Chanyeol akui pemuda itu cukup – sangat – tampan. Hal itu benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya. Entahlah, tapi hati Chanyeol merasa sangat kesal.

Wajah Chanyeol berubah sendu saat kembali mengingat masa lalu yang begitu suram menurutnya. Pantaskah ia bersikap seperti ini? apa haknya sehingga ia tidak rela Baixian ddekat dengan orang lain? Lagi pula Chanyeol bukan siapa-siapa untuknya. Bahkan saat ini pemuda mungil itu tidak mengingatnya sama sekali.

"Tuan Park, apa sesuatu diluar lebih menarik dari pada meteriku?" dan suara Prof. Liu menyadarkannya kembali.

..

..

..

"Baixian?" Si pemilik nama berjengit kaget saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"Kris ge?" pemuda bernama Kris itu tersenyum tampan. "Apa yang gege lakukan disini?"

"Tentu saja mengajakmu makan siang. Memangnya apa lagi yang di lakukan ketua dewan mahasiswa ini menemuimu jika bukan untuk mengajak makan siang, ya kencan. Hahaha" Zitao terbahak seraya mengerling pada Baixian. Menggoda sahabatnya benar-benar menyenangkan.

Kris berdecak kesal melihat kelakuan pemuda berambut hitam yang berdiri di samping Baixian. Rasanya ingin sekali Kris menyumpal mulut ember itu dengan sepatu.

"Taozi, apa yang kau katakan?" Baixian menunduk malu. Selain malu pada Kris karena tingkah laku sahabatnya, juga malu pada mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang keluar dari kelas yang sedari tadi menatapnya - memperhatikan mereka.

"Sudahlah, dia benar. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Baixian mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah."

"Apa kau tidak mengajaku juga? Kau jahat." Zitao mengerucutkan bibirnya pura-pura merajuk.

"Hhh.. baiklah." Kris menghela nafas pasrah.

"Yeay, kau memang baik, ketua."

Interaksi kecil, namun berdampak besar bagi seseorang yang berdiri di ujung koridor yang sedari tadi menyaksikan dalam diam.

..

..

..

Chanyeol menikmati makanannya dalam diam seraya memperhatikan sosok mungil yang bercengkrama bersama teman-temannya. Chanyeol merasa sedikit iri pada orang di sekeliling Baixian yang bisa bersamanya setiap hari tanpa dihantui rasa bersalah. Meskipun ia bertekad membuat Baixian mengingatnya kembali, namun ada sedikit kekhawatiran Chanyeol jika ingatan Baixian – Baekhyun – telah kembali. Saat itu pemuda manis itu bermaksud mengakhiri hidupnya karena merasa terbuang. Saat itu Chanyeol meninggalkan kesan yang buruk terhadapnya. Chanyeol takut jika saat ingatannya kembali ia akan membencinya dan pergi menjauhinya sekali lagi.

Jadi Chanyeol memantapkan hatinya untuk tidak terlalu terburu-buru. Ia akan mendekati Baixian perlahan dan membuat kesan yang bagus di benak pemuda itu, setelah itu Chanyeol akan dengan perlahan-lahan membuka kembali ingatan Baekhyun yang telah hilang.

"Hey, kau disini. Apa yang kau lihat?" Yixing datang dengan nampan berisi makan siang di tangannya. pemuda berdimple itu mengambil tempat di hadapan Chanyeol. Ia melirik kearah yang dipandangi Chanyeol sedari tadi. di sana, beberapa pria popular tengah berkumpul.

"Kenapa kau tidak mendekatinya saja? bukankah lebih cepat kalian akrab akan semakin mudah mengembalikan ingatannya?" Tanya Yixing seraya memasukan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Meskipun aku ingin, tapi aku tidak ingin terburu-buru. Setelah di pikir kembali, aku akan melakukannya perlahan. Aku hanya tidak ingin ia terluka dan pergi meninggalkanku karena ingatan yang menyakitkan itu." Yixing mengangguk paham. Meskipun mereka baru berteman beberapa bulan, Yixing mengerti bagaimana perasaan pemuda tinggi di hadapannya ini.

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa berdoa agar dia kembali padamu."

"Terima kasih. Kau memang baik."

Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya kearah dimana Baixian dan teman-temannya tengah berkumpul. Tak sengaja Pemuda yang sedari tadi menjadi objek tatapannya kini menatapnya. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya karena tertangkap basah tengah menatap Baixian diam-diam.

..

..

..

Baixian menatap lekat langit-langit di kamarnya. Ingatannya kembali melalang buana ke kejadian siang tadi. Sebenarnya tidak terjadi apa-apa selain belajar dan juga makan siang bersama Kris. Namun bukan itu yang sedari tadi mengahntui pikiran Baixian. Seorang pemuda tinggi yang baru di temuinya beberapa kali dan juga pemuda yang menolongnya dua kali lah yang menjadi objek pikirannya. Dirinya bukan psikolog yang mampu membaca sifat dan hati seseorang melalui raut wajahnya. Hanya saja tatapan Chanyeol tadi siang cukup mengganggunya. Pemuda tampan itu menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu yang sarat akan kerinduan dan penyesalan.

Pertemuan pertama mereka tidak begitu mengesankan. Dimana saat itu dirinya dengan cerobohnya menabrak tubuh orang asing dan berakhir pemuda itu yang membantunya. Namun entah kenapa hal kecil itu meninggalkan sesuatu di hati Baixian.

Hhh

Pemuda manis itu menghela nafas pelan. Tubuhnya beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya yang kusut.

"Sayang, kau sudah turun. Mari makan bersama. Ibu sudah memasakan makanan kesukaanmu." Titah ibu yang dijawab anggukan oleh Baixian. Pemuda manis itu mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Luhan.

"Bagaimana harimu di kampus hari ini?" seperti biasa ayahnya akan menanyakan hal yang sama setiap hari.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Semuanya baik-baik saja karena seperti yang ayah tahu, Luhan ge menjagaku." Jawana yang sama pula yang selalu ia lontarkan pada ayahnya.

"Syukurlah. Kau tidak mengalami hal yang berat selama aktivitas studimu." Ucap sang ibu seraya menyendokkan lauk untuk sang suami. "Maaf ya jika itu membuatmu tidak nyaman. Ibu hanya khawatir kau akan terluka mengingat kau baru saja sembuh beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ibu tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada kalian berdua."

"Aku baik-baik saja bu. Ibu tidak perlu khawatir. Lagi pula aku bersyukur karena Luhan ge selalu menemaniku. Malah aku yang merasa aku yang telah merepotkan gege. Maafkan aku ya." Baixian menampilkan senyum polosnya pada sang kakak.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan dengan senang hati menjaganya. Ibu jangan khawatir. Lagi pula selama ini aku merasa baik-baik saja. Jadi jangan sungkan denganku." Luhan mengedipkan matanya.

"Tapi jika gege menghabiskan waktu untuk menemaniku, kapan kau ada waktu untuk mencari kekasih?" Luhan mendelik mendengar ucapan adiknya itu. namun hanya dibalas gelak tawa dari ketiganya.

..

..

..

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Baixian berjalan seorang diri menuju gedung fakultas. Senyum di wajah tampannya tiba-tiba mengembang. Tak di duga orang yang beberapa hari ini mengganggu pikirannya berjalan seorang diri di hadapannya. Jadi, Chanyeol benar-benar tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

"Hey." Baixian berjengit kaget saat tiba-tiba seseorang berjalan di sampingnya. Namun saat melihat bahwa itu Chanyeol, senyum manis langsung mengembang di wajahnya.

"Ah, hey. Selamat pagi Chanyeol."

"Selamat pagi. Apa kau sendirian?"

"Eum, seperti yang kau lihat. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku memang selalu sendiri. Ah ya, kemana gegemu? Biasanya kulihat kau pergi bersamanya."

Baixian tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya ingin mencoba pergi sendiri. Aku hanya ingin mencoba mandiri. Kau tahu mereka terlalu berlebihan terhadapku."

"Benarkah?" Pemuda yang lebih manis mengangguk pelan. "Terkadang aku merasa tidak enak pada Luhan ge. Dia selalu mengantarku saat aku pergi kuliah, dan menjemputku saat aku pulang. Bahkan saat ia tidak ada kelas hari itu, ibu akan menyuruhnya menjemputku. Begitu juga jika aku ingin pergi kesuatu tempat." Pemuda yang lebih mungil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan Chanyeol benar-benar merindukan ekspresi menggemaskan pemuda ini.

Andai saja dulu ia tidak egois. Andai saja ia tidak sebodoh itu meninggalkan Baekhyun, mungkin saat ini ia tengah menikmati kebersamaan dengan pemuda itu setiap hari. Melihatnya tiap hari, dan memeluknya setiap saat.

"Kenapa ibumu melakukan itu padamu?" Chanyeol bertanya hati-hati.

"Entahlah. Terkadang aku bingung dengan sikap keluargaku. Mereka terlalu overprotectif padaku. Bukankah kau lihat saat kau mengantarku pulang? Kau bisa lihat bagaimana protectifnya Luhan ge padaku. Dan aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kelakuannya. Tapi percayalah, dia orang yang baik."

"Ya. Aku bisa melihatnya. Bagaimana ia menjagamu dengan sangat baik." Chanyeol berucap lirih seraya menatap Baixian dengan padangan sendu.

"Ah, iya. Apa Chanyeol tidak masuk kelas?" Tanya Baixian bingung saat Chanyeol mengikuti langkahnya menuju kelasnya.

"Eum, ya. tapi sebelumnya aku ingin mengantarmu sampai di depan kelas. Tak apa kan?"

Baixian tersenyum manis dengan rona merah menghiasi paras cantiknya. Ia pikir pemuda di sampingnya ini sangat lucu.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin. Memangnya kau tidak suka? Hmm baiklah kalau aku mengganggu – "

"Tidak!" Baixian menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Sebenarnya ia suka jika Chanyeol menemaninya. Hanya saja ia terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Maksudku kau tidak mengganggu kok."

Chanyeol menggigit pipi dalamnya untuk menahan senyumnya. Sebenarnya tadi ia hanya bercanda. Meskipun banyak yang berubah dari Baixian, namun hanya satu yang menurut Chanyeol tidak akan berubah. Sikap pemalu dan polos seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Nah, sudah sampai. Masuklah." Tak terasa keduanya telah sampai di depan kelas Baixian.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak." Baixian tersenyum manis menampilkan eyesmile yang begitu memikat mata Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi."

"Baiklah."

Chanyeol hendak berbalik namun baru satu langkah pemuda tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik menatap Baixian yang masih berdiri di depan pintu menatapnya bingung.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal?" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tak gatal. Wajahnya menyiratkan keraguan untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, pada akhirnya ia mengucapkan apa yang ada di kepalanya.

"Hari ini apa kau mau pulang bersamaku?" Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya gugup akan jawaban si pemuda yang lebih kecil. Ia akan menerima apapun yang keluar dari bibir tipis berwarna merah merona itu. Entah persetujuan ataupun penolakan.

"Baiklah. Aku selesai pukul 3 hari ini."

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya. Ia benar-benar senang hingga rasanya ingin sekali bersorak mengelilingi kampus sambil berteriak "BAIXIAN AKAN PULANG BERSAMAKU HARI INI" namun ia sadar, dirinya tidak segila itu untuk melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti itu. cukup ia bersorak dalam hati dan menikmati kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di dalam perutnya. Sungguh menyenangkan.

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam 3." Baixian mengangguk pelan. Pemuda manis itu melambai pada Chanyeol yang berjalan menjauhi kelasnya.

..

..

..

Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya hari ini. sedari tadi pemuda tampan itu terseyum lebar hingga membuat orang-orang disekitarnya mengernyit bingung. Bahkan Yixing pun bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah temannya yang satu ini. kemarin-kemarin ia banyak melamun dan jarang berbicara. Hari ini ia tersnyum seperti orang yang kerasukan. Entah kenapa melihat tingkah aneh Chanyeol yang seperti ini membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Ia jadi teringat cerita temannya tentang mahasiswa yang bunuh diri beberapa bulan yang lalu karena putus cinta. Apa mungkin Chanyeol kerasukan roh orang itu yang masih gentayangan di sekitar kampus?

"Hey, ada apa denganmu? Kau membuatku merinding." Yixing menyenggol pelan lengan Chanyeol. Temannya yang satu ini benar-benar aneh.

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja." Chanyeol berdehem kemudian kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kedepan dimana tengah menjelaskan materinya.

..

..

Chanyeol berdiri di depan kelas Baixian menunggu pemuda manis itu selesai dengan kelasnya. Dirinya benar-benar tak sabar untuk pulang bersama. Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak saat itu dirinya tidak pernah pulang bersama. Mengingat kejadian itu membuat senyum diwajahnya menghilang. Digantikan dengan raut sedih penuh penyesalan. Bagaimanapun keadaan Baekhyun saat ini adalah sepenuhnya kesalahannya. Jika saja dulu ia memakluminya dan membiarkan Baekhyun disisinya, maka hal seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Terlalut dalam bayangan masa lalu membuatnya tak menyadari sosok pemuda mungil yang menatapnya bingung.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersentak begitu suara mendayu Baixian mengembalikannya pada dunia nyata. Senyum menawan terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Kau tahu prof. Ahn sangat disiplin." Baixian mengungkapkan rasa penyesalannya pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

"Tak apa. Aku baru saja. Ayo." Baixian mengangguk pelan seraya berjalan disamping Chanyeol. Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Chanyeol terlalu canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan. Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada pemuda disampingnya, namun tak ada satupun yang bisa ia utarakan.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Kulihat sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah?" Chanyeol menoleh menatap Baixian. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum tipis seraya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jalanan kota Beijing yang cukup ramai sore ini.

"Tidak. hanya saja aku teringat masa lalu."

"Benarkah? Apa itu sesuatu yang menyedihkan atau menyenangkan?" Sepertinya pemuda manis itu cukup tertarik dengan kisah Chanyeol.

"Keduanya." Baixian mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. "Hey, bukankah kita teman?"

"Ya. tentu saja." Baixian tetap mengangguk meskipun dirinya sebenarnya bingung akan perubahan topic pembicaraan ini.

"Kita teman. Tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu tentangmu. Jika kau tidak keberatan aku ingin mendengar cerita tentangmu." Chanyeol berjalan mundur di hadapan Baixian. Menikmati sore dengan menatap wajah manis Baixian yang diterpa sinar matahari sore. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki hingga halte bus. "Aku ingin tahu kau orang seperti apa."

"Tidak ada yang menarik tentangku. Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku adalah putra kedua dari ayah dan ibuku. Aku memiliki seorang kakak yang kuyakin kau sudah tahu. Aku juga memiliki seorang sahabat yang terkadang menyebalkan bernama Huang Zitao – "

"Apa yang kau suka dan yang kau tidak suka?"

"Aku sangat menyukai stroberi dan es krim. Dan aku tidak menyukai udara dingin."

 _Bahkan hal yang kau sukaipun tak pernah berubah._

"Kau mudah terkena flu jika terkena udara dingin terlalu lama. Kau mudah menangis hanya karena hal-hal kecil yang menyentuh. Kau – "

Baixian menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda manis itu menatap lekat pemuda yang lebih tinggi yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu semua itu?" Baixian menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung. Mereka bahkan baru bertemu beberapa kali dan kenapa ia mengetahui dirinya sebanyak itu?

Chanyeol sadar akan ketidak sengajaannya. Pemuda tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain selain Baixian. Dirinya sendiri pun tak sadar saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"A-ah, aku hanya menebak saja. bukankah semua orang akan mudah terkena flu jika berlama-lama terkena udara dingin? Dan tentang kau mudah menangis aku hanya melihat dari wajahmu. Sepertinya kau orang yang lemah lembut."

"Benarkah?"

"Apa tebakanku benar? Melihat reaksimu yang seperti itu kelihatannya benar." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar seraya mengerling jenaka.

"Apa aku mudah sekali ditebak seperti itu? ibuku bahkan mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Eum. Sekarang giliranmu. Kau itu orang seperti apa?" Baixian menatap Chanyeol penasaran. Sebenarnya ia cukup penasaran dengan pemuda di sampingnya ini.

"Aku? Dulu aku adalah orang yang sangat bahagia. Aku menerima banyak cinta dari semua orang. Aku juga memiliki seorang sahabat yang sebenarnya sangat aku sayangi. Dia mungil sepertimu, wajahnya imut dan terkesan cantik untuk ukuran seorang lak-laki. Tapi semua berubah karena aku yang begitu bodoh. Kau tahu, aku merasa aku adalah orang yang paling bodoh di dunia ini. Aku menyukai hal-hal yang lucu karena seseorang sangat menyukainya. Aku juga menyukai hujan karena seseorang."

Baixian menyadari tatapan sendu yang di layangkan Chanyeol. Ia bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang penuh dengan penyesalan. Jujur saja Baixian tidak suka ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang seperti itu.

"Apakah orang itu begitu berarti untukmu?" Sadar atau tidak Baixian berucap dengan lirih. Seolah ia tengah menekan sesuatu dalam hatinya.

"Hme. Dia sangat berarti untukku. Amat sangat berarti. Jika saja aku tidak sebodoh itu menyakitinya, mungkin saat ini kami bisa bersama. Berbagi cinta dan kasih sayang."

Chanyeol menatap lekat pemuda manis yang kini menunduk dalam. Tatapan nanar lagi-lagi dilayangkannya pada pemuda mungil dihadapannya. Jika situasinya tidak seperti ini, mungkin akan dengan senang hati Chanyeol akan memeluknya erat. Menumpahkan rasa rindunya yang ia pendam selama bertahun-tahun. Jika saja Baekhyun tidak melupakannya, mungkin ia akan berlutut memohon maaf atas semua yang telah ia lakukan selama ini.

..

..

..

Chanyeol menatap punggung Baixian yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya. Sejak tadi pemuda manis itu lebih banyak terdiam. Bahkan saat Chanyeol bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja, maka pemuda itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol tahu Baixian tidak baik-baik saja. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Sudah sampai. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang." Baixian membowkan tubuhnya sesaat.

"Eum. Masuklah. Ini sudah hampir malam." Baixian mengangguk pelan seraya berbalik hendak menuju kediamannya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Baixian-ah." Si pemilik nama berbalik menghadap pemuda yang lebih tinggi. "Bolehkah aku – " Chanyeol sedikit ragu mengutarakan keinginannya. Namun jujur saja hatinya tidak mampu membendung rasa rindu yang membuncah. "Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

Tubuh mungil Baixian menegang. Namun pemuda manis itu dengan cepat mengendalikan ekspresinya setenang mungkin.

"Aku hanya… merindukannya. Bolehkah?" Meskipun sesuatu dalam hatinya berdenyut sakit, namun pemuda manis itu mengangguk pelan. Tanpa menunggu lama Chanyeol segera memeluk erat pemuda mungil yang telah lama ia rindukan. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu sempit Baixian. Menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh mungil Baixian. Aroma yang tidak pernah bisa ia lupakan.

"Baekhyun-ah, mianhae."

Tanpa bisa dikendalikan, Chanyeol menumpahkan air matanya di pelukan Baixian.

~3.296 Words~

~B~

.

Tbc

Yosh akhirnya setelah kurang lebih setengah tahun (?) atau satu tahun (?) ff ini terabaikan. Maaf ya sama yang udah nungguin saya baru dapat ilhamnya kemaren-kemaren. Padahal libur sampe satu bulan tapi gak bisa mikir. Ini aja ngebut nulisnya di tengah gangguan si unyeng. Sama ngejar deadline update berjamaah bareng author ChanBaekID ( **pupuputri,princepink,baekbychuu,redapplee,dee stacia, ichativa,oh yuri,kang seulla,Railash61,flameshine,sayaka dini,uchanbaek,jongtakgu88).** Ini sih baru pertama kali saya ikutan update, semoga gak amburadul ni tulisan.

Err mungkin ini diluar harapananya kalian, tapi ya,, hanya ini yang bisa saya tulis (T_T) maafkan diriku. Di cerita ini saya lebih focus ke ChanBaek ya. jadi jangan heran kalau view dari cast lain Cuma sedikit atau sekedar numpang lewat.

Maaf juga nih gak bisa balas review satu-satu. Pokoknya makasih banyak deh buat kalian yang udah review, follow, ataupun favourite ini ff. sama siders juga makasih. Pokoknya makasih banyak deh buat kalian semua.

KALIAN LUAR BIASA!


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle :**

 **Remember Me**

 **Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol beserta istri tercinta Byun Baekhyun and the geng**

 **Author :**

 **Sebut Saja B**

 **Rate :**

 **Masih berada di jalan yang lurus dan seterusnya akan seperti itu**

 **Length :**

 **Chaptered**

 **Desclaimer :**

 **Chanyeol punya Baekhyun. Baekhyun punya Chanyeol. Tapi cerita ini punya saya!**

 **Genre :**

 **manis, asem, asin, dicampur jadi satu ada sedikit angst-angstnya meskipun gagal**

 **Typo everywere**

 **..**

 **..**

 **OKE SIP! CHECK THIS OUT!**

 **..**

 **~B Present~**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Baixian memasuki rumahnya dengan lesu. Hal itu mengakibatkan kerutan dalam di kening kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan tidak biasanya ia tidak menyapa kedua orang tuanya yang tengah duduk di meja makan, bersiap untuk makan malam.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya sang ibu yang hanya dibalas gelengan pelan dari sang kepala keluarga.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" Kali ini pertanyaan tersebut dilontarkan pada si sulung yang juga dibalas gelengan kepala darinya.

"Biarkan aku berbicara padanya." Luhan hendak beranjak dari duduknya jika saja ayahnya tidak melarangnya.

"Biarkan Baixian menenangkan pikirannya. Mungkin terjadi sesuatu padanya."

..

..

..

..

..

Pemuda manis bertubuh mungil itu menghempaskan tubunya diatas ranjang. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian sore tadi, di mana Park Chanyeol memeluknya dan menangis di pundaknya. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak asing dengan pelukan pria itu. bahkan tubuhnya merespon baik seakan sudah terbiasa dengan sentuhan Chanyeol. Namun tatapan mata sipit itu menjadi sendu karena Chanyeol menyebut nama orang lain saat memeluknya. Orang bernama Baekhyun yang selalu Chanyeol sebut membuat Baixian penasaran. Kenapa Chanyeol selalu menyebut nama itu ketika bersamanya? Apakah dirinya hanya sebatas pemuas rindu lelaki itu? Meskipun samar, Baixian merasa sesuatu berdenyut sakit di dadanya. Dan ia tidak suka perasaan itu.

Tok

Tok

"Baixian, apa ibu boleh masuk?"

Cklek

Wanita paruh baya tersebut menghela nafas melihat putra bungsunya yang murung. Sebuah senyum manis mengembang diwajahnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Nyonya Xi mendudukan tubuhnya di samping putranya. Mengusap surai lembut Baixian.

"Aku baik-baik saja, bu."

"Benarkah? Tapi wajahmu mengatakan sebaliknya. Ceritalah. Kau tahu, bercerita akan sedikit mengurangi bebanmu." Baixian menggeser kepalanya ke pangkuan ibunya. Jika ada masalah, pemuda manis itu lebih suka bermanja-manja pada ibunya. Jemari lentik ibunya mengusap pelan surai lembut Baixian.

"Bu, aku memiliki seorang teman. Teman yang baru kukenal beberapa bulan ini. Aku suka dekat dengannya, dia orang yang baik dan menyenangkan."

"Lalu?"

"Dia berkata dia senang bisa berteman denganku karena aku sangat mirip dengan seseorang dimasa lalunya. Bahkan beberapa kali dia memanggilku dengan nama temannya itu."

Nyonya Xi membalikan tubuh putranya agar menghadap padanya. Mengusap wajah Baixian yang tetap lembut seperti bayi meskipun usianya sudah 21. "Ibu mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi, kau jangan langsung membencinya. Kau harus bisa meyakinkan temanmu jika kau adalah Baixian. Bukan seseorang di masa lalu temanmu. Kau harus bisa meyakinkan dia untuk melihatmu sebagai Bian Baixian."

"Tapi aku tidak suka, bu." Baixian memejamkan matanya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut sang ibu.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memasuki kamar adiknya diam-diam. Pemuda manis itu berjalan mengendap-endap mendekati ranjang sang adik. Manik mata yang berbinar seperti rusa itu menatap sendu wajah Baixian yang tertidur lelap, bahkan tanpa mengganti seragamnya.

Luhan menghela nafas pelan dan tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap wajah manis Baixian yang tengah tertidur. Benar-benar seperti bayi. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian dua tahun yang lalu dimana ia menemukan Baixian tengah sekarat.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Dirinya yang saat itu baru saja pulang dari acara kelulusan sekolahnya menemukan seorang pemuda yang ia perkirakan lebih muda darinya tengah tergeletak di sebuah ayunan dengan pergelangan tangan yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Luhan yang saat itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan segera menggendong pemuda yang tengah sekarat itu dipunggungnya. Berlari menembus udara yang sangat dingin untuk membawa pemuda yang ada dalam gendongannya kerumah sakit terdekat._

 _Pemuda yang tak Luhan ketahui namanya itu mengalami koma. Luhan bahkan tak tahu bagaimana cara menghubungi keluarga pasien. Ia tak tahu siapa pemuda ini, dan juga siapa keluarganya. Bahkan sudah memasuki minggu kedua pemuda yang ditolongnya beberapa minggu lalu belum juga membuka matanya. Bahkan kedua orang tua Luhan sudah beberapa kali menghubunginya untuk cepat pulang kekampung halamannya. Karena merasa bertanggung jawab, Luhan pada akhirnya membawanya ke kampung halamannya di China untuk mendapatkan pengobatan yang lebih serius. Namun, meskipun sudah mendapat perawatan terbaik, pemuda itu masih belum membuka matanya. Terhitung sudah 2 bulan lamanya pemuda asing yang ia bawa tertidur lelap di ranjang rumah sakit._

 _Setiap hari Luhan akan mengunjunginya dan mengajaknya bercerita tentang keseharian yang ia alami. Bagaimana senangnya ia karena di terima di universtas favoritnya. Bahkan impiannya untuk memiliki seorang adik._

 _Di minggu ketiga bulan Agustus, seseorang yang ditunggu Luhan akhirnya membuka mata. Mata sipit yang indah perlahan mengerjap menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk keretinanya. Luhan menatapnya penuh binar. Akhirnya, orang itu membuka matanya. Dengan segera Luhan menekan tombol yang terletak diatas ranjang pasien untuk memanggil dokter._

 _Luhan merasa lega saat dokter mengatakan jika pasien baik-baik saja. Bahkan ibunya menangis haru karena perjuangan anaknya menolong nyawa orang lain tidak sia-sia._

" _Hey, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa yang kau rasakan? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan segera memberondong Baekhyun yang baru saja sadar dengan pertanyaan. Yang mana hal itu mendapat cubitan manis dari ibunya._

" _Nugu seyo?" Nyonya Xi mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun._

" _A-ah, maaf. Aku Luhan, dan dia ibuku." Luhan menjawabnya dengan bahasa korea. Ia paham jika pemuda dihadapannya tidak mengerti dengan bahasa Cina._

" _Aku…kenapa?" Mata sipit Baekhyun bergulir menatap ruangan yang ia tempati. Ia yakin pasti di rumah sakit._

" _Kau tidak mengingatnya?" Pemuda manis itu mengerutkan keningnya. Mencoba menggali memory yang mungkin saja ia lupakan. Namun tak ada satupun ingatan dalam memorinya._

" _Sudahlah, Lu. Kau jangan memaksanya. Biarkan dia istirahat." Tak lama, Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya._

 _ **Flashback end**_

.

.

.

.

Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan. Pemuda manis itu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping sang adik. Memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan sayang. merasa terganggu, Baixian melenguh dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Gege?"

"Kenapa kau tidur tanpa mengganti bajumu? Bahkan kau tidak ikut makan malam. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Baixian menggeleng pelan. Pemuda manis itu memeluk gegenya dengan erat. "Jangan berbohong padaku."

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah."

Luhan mengusap pelan punggung Baixian. Mencoba membuat sang adik kembali terlelap. Keprotektifan yang ia lakukan pada Baixian bukan tanpa alasan. Baixian itu anak yang polos. Selain itu ini adalah impiannya untuk mempunyai seorang adik. Jadi, ia akan menjaga adiknya dengan seluruh jiwa raganya. Melindungi adik satu-satunya dari kejamnya dunia luar. Luhan tidak ingin Baixian bernasib sama dengan Lu Ming, adik kandungnya yang meninggal 12 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari dimana ia menangis di bahu Baixian, Chanyeol menjadi semakin uring-uringan. Sejak saat itu, Baixian seperti menghindar darinya. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikap pemuda mungil itu. Kerinduan akan sosok Baekhyun benar-benar menggerogoti hatinya. Sampai saat ini, Chanyeol belum berani mengembalikan ingatan Baekhyun yang hilang. Ia takut jika saat ingatan Baekhyun kembali, pemuda manis itu akan menjauhinya, bahkan yang paling mengerikan adalah membencinya.

Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang sejak tadi terus menghela nafas. Pemuda Korea itu seperti memiliki masalah yang amat sangat berat.

"Kau tidak ingin berbagi denganku?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Sepertinya Baixian menghindariku."

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Ia juga tidkak tahu apa kesalahannya sehingga pemuda manis itu menghindarinya.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak mengerti. Mungkin aku bisa menanyakan padanya nanti."

"Tentang ingatan Baixian, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Sudah sejauh mana usahamu?"

"Aku bahkan terlalu takut untuk memulainya. Tapi aku tidak tahan jika ia melupakanku." Yixing paham dengan kondisi Chanyeol. ketakutan akan kejadian di masa lalunya terulang kembali. Seseorang yang selama ini ia harapkan tiba-tiba membencinya.

.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kita pulang bersama. Jadi, tunggu aku." Chanyeol menghela nafas saat manic matanya menatap interaksi Baixian dengan pemuda bernama Kris itu. Tadinya ia ingin mengajak Baixian untuk pulang bersama dan menanyakan langsung kepada pemuda itu tentang sikapnya yang menghindari Chanyeol.

Tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Kris satu langkah lebih dulu darinya. Jadi, hari itu Chanyeol berjalan pulang dengan bahu merosot dan tatapan sendu.

.

.

.

.

"Jika kau menyukainya, katakan padanya sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Kau tahu, terkadang para gadis tidak suka menunggu. Kau mengerti maksudku? Mereka akan bertingkah sok tidak peduli padahal mereka menginginkan sang pria mendekatinya dan menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu."

"Tapi Baekhyun bukan seorang gadis."

"Aku tahu. Maksudku, apa kau ingin Kris mengambil Baekhyun lebih dulu? Ayolah bung! Aku tahu kau adalah pria sejati." Yixing meninju pelan bahu Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku takut. Takut jika ia semakin menjauhiku." Entah sudah berapa kali Yixing menghela nafas hari ini. temannya yang satu ini benar-benar idiot.

"Jika kau takut Baekhyun membencimu dan menjauhimu saat ia mengingat masa lalunya, kau hanya perlu berubah. Menunjukkan padanya sekarang bahwa kau adalah Park Chanyeol yang baru, bukan Chanyeol yang dulu. Cinta itu licin seperti belut. Dimana jika kau tidak memegangnya dengan erat, maka dia akan lepas."

Yixing benar. Semua yang dikatakan pemuda Chinese itu benar. Chanyeol seakan ingin tertawa, menertawakan kebodohannya.

"Aku akan mencobanya."Ucapnya final. Disampingnya, Yixing tersenyum bangga.

..

..

..

Chanyeol bertekad menemui Baixian. Dirinya akan berusaha untuk tidak lari seperti saat itu. meskipun nantinya Baixian akan menjauhinya, Chanyeol akan tetap berusaha. Siang ini dirinya tengah menunggu si pemuda mungil di depan kelasnya. Kelas Chanyeol sudah berakhir 5 menit yang lalu.

"Oke, cukup untuk hari ini. Sampai bertemu minggu depan."

Suasana kelas yang tadinya hening kini mulai gaduh saat sang dosen meninggalkan kelas. Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa sangat gugup.

"Jadi, apa kau akan ikut bersama kami?"

"Aku – "

"Baixian." Si pemilik nama menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di depan kelasnya. Pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya karena gugup.

"Oh, sepertinya kau sudah ditunggu pangeranmu. Kutunggu jawabanmu, aku duluan ya. daahh~" Zitao pergi meninggalkan Baixian dan juga Chanyeol. keduanya terlihat canggung satu sama lain.

"Jadi, ada apa kau menemuiku?" si pemuda yang lebih mungil lebih dulu membuka suara. Sedangkan Chanyeol, pemuda tampan itu Nampak terlihat gugup. Bibirnya kelu, bahkan hanya untuk membuka suara. "Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan, aku akan pergi."

"Tunggu!" Chanyeol menahan lengan Baixian. Mencegah pemuda mungil itu untuk pergi. "Ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu."

..

..

..

Kini keduanya berada di taman kampus. Chanyeol sengaja mencari tempat yang lumayan sepi untuk memulai percakapan dengan Baixian.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya padamu," Baixian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. menunggu pemuda tampan itu untuk melanjutkan perkatannya. "Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Baixian sedikit terperanjat mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Aku..tidak."

"Kau iya. Aku merasa kau menjauhiku sejak hari itu. kenapa kau lakukan itu? kau tahu, aku tersiksa karena memikirkan sikapmu yang menjauhiku."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengingatkanmu pada kekasihmu itu. kau bilang aku sangat mirip dengan seseorang dimasa lalumu, aku tidak ingin kau menatapku sebagai dia."

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar ucapan pemuda dihadapannya. Bibirnya seakan kelu untuk sekedar bersuara.

"Kupikir selama ini kau benar-benar ingin berteman denganku, tapi setiap kali kau mengatakan aku sangat mirip dengan seseorang dimasa lalumu, aku sadar bahwa aku hanyalah bayangan darinya. Iyakan?" Baixian tidak peduli, meskipun dirinya terlihat lemah dihadapan Chanyeol, dia tidak peduli. Dirinya hanya ingin mengutarakan apa yang selama ini mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai bayangan dari masa laluku. Sekalipun tidak pernah." Chanyeol menatap sendu wajah manis Baixian. Manic tajamnya menatap manic sipit yang diliputi Kristal bening. Tangan besarnya terangkat menyentuh wajah manis Baixian. Mengusap lelehan air mata yang dengan lancangnya membasahi pipi mulus si pemilik. "Apa kau tidak mengingatku sama sekali?" Chanyeol masih mempertahankan kontak mata dengan Baixian. Sedangkan si pemuda yang lebih mungil mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

"A..apa maksudmu?"

"Apa.. kau tidak mengingatku sedikipun, Byun Baekhyun?" Mata sipit Baixian membulat sempurna. Sekelebat memory yang entah apa itu melintas diotaknya. "Maafkan aku, karena telah menyakitimu. Maafkan aku karena membuatmu seperti ini, Baekhyun-ah." Baixian memejamkan matanya erat. Setiap Chanyeol berbicara dan setiap nama Baekhyun disebut, memory itu semakin banyak berputar dikepalanya. Namun, semuanya terlihat menyakitkan. Berbagai teriakan, hujatan, dan tangisan yang berputar dikepalanya. Sekelebat bayangan sosok Park Chanyeol terus berputar.

"Hentikan." Ucapnya lirih. Matanya terpejam erat, namun air matanya mengalir deras. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan meskipun Baixian tak melihatnya.

"Setelah kau pergi, saat itu aku baru menyadari jika aku mencintaimu. Selama bertahun-tahun aku marah pada diriku sendiri, aku benci pada diriku sendiri, karena kebodohanku aku kehilangan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Orang yang telah mengisi relung hatiku sejak lama. Namun karena keegoisanku, aku membuatnya pergi."

"Kumohon hentikan semua ini." Baixian memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut. Bayangan-bayangan masa lalu terus menerus berputar dikepalanya.

"Maafkan aku."

Plak

"Hentikan!" Baixian menepis kasar tangan Chanyeol yang menangkup wajahnya. Nafas pemuda mungil itu memburu. Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir membasahi wajahnya. "Tolong, jangan dekati aku lagi." Pemuda mungil itu berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya sendu.

..

..

..

" _Aku..aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol-ah."_

" _Aku membencimu, Byun Baekhyun."_

Baixian berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Dirinya tak peduli pada setiap mahasiswa yang ia tabrak di koridor. Penglihatannya buram karena air mata. Dirinya hanya ingin pergi sejauh mungkin dari Chanyeol dan berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Baixian, kau mau kemana? Hey!" Bahkan panggilan Zitao pun tak ia hiraukan.

" _Dasar menjijikan! Enyah saja kau!"_

Lagi. Bayangan menyakitkan itu menghantui pikirannya.

" _Ku bilang jangan pedulikan dia. Dia bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga ini. jika akan jadi seperti ini, lebih baik kau gugurkan saja kandunganmu dulu."_

Baixian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan ingatan-ingatan menyakitkan yang terus berputar dikepalanya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Baixian menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sudah berada jauh dari universitas. Dunia seakan berputar. Setetes demi setetes air turun membasahi bumi, menyamarkan jejak air mata di wajah manis Baixian.

" _Aku tidak suka hujan."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Karena kalau hujan aku akan kedinginan dan sakit. Aku benci dingin."_

" _Kau tenang saja. Jika hujan, aku akan memelukmu."_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Tentu saja. Kita berdua kan sahabat."_

Tangis Baixian semakin kencang. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di jalanan yang cukup sepi saat itu. dirinya belum siap untuk menerima masa lalu yang kelam kembali menghantuinya. Kedua tangan kecilnya menutup kedua telinganya, seolah menulikan diri dari suara-suara yang berputar dikepalanya.

"Kumohon, pergi! Hentikan semua ini!" Raungnya hingga tubuhnya melemah dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

..

..

..

Luhan menatap khawatir adiknya yang terbaring lemah dengan jarum infuse di tangan kirinya. Dirinya menemuka Baixian tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dibawah guyuran hujan. Luhan merasa marah pada dirinya karena tidak bisa menjaga adiknya sendiri. Disampingnya kedua orang tuanya ikut menatap cemas.

"Pasien baik-baik saja. mungkin dengan lebih banyak ia beristirahat, tubuhnya akan pulih kembali." Ucap sang dokter berusaha menghilangkan raut kecemasan dari keluarga pasien.

"Ah, terima kasih dokter."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Kenapa Baixian tiba-tiba seperti ini?" Nyonya Xi mengusap surai lembut Baixian. Sedangkan sang suami mencoba mencoba menguatkan sang istri dengan mengusap punggung sempit wanita yang selama ini hidup dengannya.

Disisi lain, Luhan menatap kawatir pada objek yang tengah terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba Baixian bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Terkadang keningnya berkerut seperti tengah mimpi buruk.

"Sayang, kau dengar ibu? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Baixian?"

" _Dasar manusia rendah. Enyah saja kau!"_

" _Kau begitu rendahan."_

" _Jadi Byun Baekhyun. Mengaku atas kesalahanmu atau ayahmu ku pecat."_

" _a..aku.. maafkan aku. Aku.. aku melakukannya. Aku yang mengambil dompet dan uang milik Ye Na. ku mohon maafkan aku tuan."_

" _Selama hidupku, aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk melakukan hal rendah seperti itu Byun Baekhyun! Apa selama ini didikkanku tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu sehingga kau melakukan hal yang benar-benar rendah seperti itu?"_

Keringat dingin semakin banyak megalir di wajah manisnya. Kerutan di dahi mulusnya semakin banyak. Nafasnya memburu tak karuan. Mimpi buruk terus menghantuinya. Dikedua sisi tubuhnya, ketiga pasang mata itu menatapnya penuh cemas. Bahkan nyonya Xi sudah menangis tersedu seraya mengusap keringat yang membasahi wajah manis putranya.

" _Kau benar-benar sudah mempermalukan keluargaku. Aku tidak peduli, mulai saat ini kau harus angkat kaki dari rumah ini."_

" _A-Ayah."_

" _Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. kau bukan lagi anakku. Pergi dari sini, dan jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu dihadapanku. Aku tidak memiliki seorang anak sepertimu."_

"Tidak…" pemuda mungil itu menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan mimpi buruk yang mengantuinya. Kali ini bayangan wajah pemuda yang beberapa bulan terakhir mengganggu pikirannya kini berputar bagai roll film di kepalanya. Sosok Park Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum bersamanya, hingga sosok Park Chanyeol yang menatap sinis padanya. Semuanya berputar bak film rusak.

Setelah itu bayangan dirinya yang memegang sebuah kue ulang tahun bertuliskan angka 18 memasuki kepalanya. Terakhir, bayangan tubuhnya tergeletak begitu saja dengan genangan darah dari pergelangan tangannya

"TIDAK!"

Mata bening Baixian terbuka lebar. Nafasnya memburu seolah pasokan oksigen disekitarnya telah habis.

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" Baixian menatap satu persatu wajah orang-orang yang mengelilinginya. Ayah, Ibu, dan juga Luhan. Wajah mereka sama sekali tak terlihat dimimpinya. "Apa ada yang sakit? Mau ibu panggilkan dokter?" Baixian menatap wajah wanita dihadapanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ibu."

"Ya, sanyang. Ini ibu. Apa ada yang sakit? Bagian mana yang sakit?" Baixian menerjang tubuh wanita dihadapannya. Memeluk wanita itu erat seraya menangis seperti seorang bayi. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Wanita paruh baya itu dengan lembut mengusap punggung sempit Baixian,mencoba menenangkannya.

"Aku takut."

"Sst.. semuanya baik-baik saja." Luhan dan juga ayahnya ikut bergabung memeluk salah satu keluarga mereka. Baixian menangis semakin keras. Ingatannya telah kembali. Kehidupan kelamnya dimasa lalu telah kembali. Ia takut. Takut jika apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu akan kembali terulang.

"Aku takut… hiks."

"Sst.. kami disini. Jangan khawatir. Kami akan melindungimu."

..

..

..

 _Seoul, Korea Selatan_

Disebuah ruangan VIP dirumah sakit, seorang wanita terbaring lemah dengan selang infuse yang menancap di punggung tangan kirinya. Sementara di sampingnya seorang pria paruh baya yang masih memakai jas kantornya menatap nanar sang istri yang tengah terbaring sejak satu minggu yang lalu.

Gurat khawatir dan lelah tergambar jelas diwajahnya yang mulai keriput. Byun Junhyung, pria paruh baya yang penuh dengan penyesalan dalam hidupnya. Penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupnya adalah ketika ia mengusir putra kesayangannya saat dirinya tengah terpuruk dan tertekan. Penyebab istrinya terbaring lemah dan depresi adalah murni karenanya. Pria paruh baya itu mengusap wajah lelahnya.

Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi wajahnya yang mulai keriput. Bayangan perlakuan dirinya yang begitu kejam pada Baekhyun berputar bagai kaset rusak dikepalanya. 2 tahun lamanya dirinya hidup dalam penyesalan yang mendalam. Kini, putranya telah tiada. Mungkin Tuhan tengah menghukumnya saat ini.

Dua tahun lalu, tepat dua bulan ia mengusir Baekhyun, pihak sekolah datang menemuinya dan memberitahukan apa yang dialami Baekhyun disekolah selama ini. Bahkan Park Chanyeol yang ia tahu teman dari putranya datang padanya dengan tatapan kosong dan wajah penuh air mata. Pemuda tampan itu berlutut dihadapannya meminta maaf padanya atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Baekhyun.

Bagaikan tersambar petir saat Park Chanyeol mengatakan jika Baekhyun sudah tiada. Dirinya saat itu tak ingin percaya atas apa yang dikatakan anak muda dihadapannya, namun saat Chanyeol menyerahkan rekaman suara Baekhyun padanya, kepala Tuan Byun seakan hendak pecah. Dadanya sesak seakan-akan nyawanya ditarik paksa keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Begitu menyakitkan.

Jika saja saat itu dirinya tidak terbawa emosi dan lebih percaya pada putranya, hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Baekhyun pasti masih ada disampingya, bersamanya.

Lagi-lagi air mata mengalir membasahi wajah keriputnya. Jika saja waktu bisa terulang kembali, dirinya tidak akan pernah melepaskan Baekhyun dari sisinya.

"Baekhyun-ah, maafkan ayah."

..

..

..

Baekhyun – Baixian – merenung dikamarnya. Ia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin sore. Pikirannya melayang pada kilasan-kilasan masa lalu saat ia terbaring dirumah sakit. Baekhyun melirik pergelangan tangan kirinya, disana terdapat bekas luka samar horizontal tepat dibagian nadi. Jadi semua yang ia alami didalam mimpinya benar-benar terjadi. Jika semua itu benar, berarti dirinya bukanlah anak kandung dari Tuan dan Nyonya Xi? Dan Luhan bukanlah kakak kandungnya? Membayangkan hal itu benar-benar membuat kepalanya sakit.

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada sosok Park Chanyeol. Pemuda itu sedikit banyak menyita pikiran Baekhyun. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu, sepertinya pemuda itu berubah. Bukankah dulu Chanyeol sangat membencinya? Benci karena Baekhyun mencintainya? Membayangkan hal itu membuat Baekhyun kembali sedih.

"Hhh.." Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah. Pemuda mungil itu melirik ponselnya yang belum ia sentuh sejak insiden pingsan ditengah jalan tempo hari. 10 panggilan tak terjawab dan 50 pesan belum dibaca, semua dari nomor yang sama, Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun meraih ponselnya dan membuka pesannya satu per satu. Rata-rata isi pesannya adalah menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya, apakah ia baik-baik saja? jemari lentiknya menscrool pesan-pesan yang dikirim oleh Chanyeol. Manik matanya menatap lekat salah satu pesan teks yang menarik perhatiannya.

'Baixian, ah tidak! Baekhyun-ah, maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu seperti itu. selama ini aku tidak pernah menganggap kau hanya bayangan seseorang dimasa laluku karena kau adalah orang itu. orang dimasa lalu yang dengan keegoisanku telah menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan hubungan kita seperti dulu. Saat dimana aku dan kau masih bersama, saat kau masih baby smurf Baekhyunnie, dan aku adalah giant Chanyeollie. Aku janji aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu seperti dulu, maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah. Kumohon jangan menghindariku.'

Baekhyun meletakkan kembali ponselnya diatas nakas. Dirinya hanya belum siap bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol saat ini. Ia takut jika ingatan-ingatan mengerikan itu datang lagi setiap kali ia menatap Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya ingin dirinya terbiasa dengan keadaan ingatannya yang telah kembali.

Tok tok tok

"Baixian, aku masuk ya?"

"Eum. Masuklah."

Begitu dipersilahkan, Luhan langsung memasuki kamar adiknya. Senyum manis mengembang di bibir tipisnya.

"Hey, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan mendudukan tubuhnya disamping adiknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya terkadang kepalaku sedikit sakit." Baekhyun memang belum memberitahu keluarganya perihal ingatannya yang telah kembali. Ia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir. Kau harus lebih banyak beristirahat. Aku sudah meminta izin pada Zitao jika kau tidak bisa masuk untuk beberapa hari."

"Eum. Terima kasih, ge."

Luhan terlihat ragu untuk menayakan satu hal pada adiknya. Namun, rasa penasaran semakin lama semakin besar. Jadi, daripada rasa penasarannya semakin membuncah, akhirnya Luhan bertekad menanyakan hal yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Baixian.." Baekhyun menoleh menatap kakaknya dengan bingung. "Aku ingin bertanya, tapi jika kau belum bisa menjawabnya tak apa."Baekhyun mengangguk pelan mempersilahkan sang kakak untuk bertanya. "Sebelum kejadian itu, maksudku sebelum kau pingsan, apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?" Baekhyun merenung sejenak. Mengingat kembali percakapan dirinya dengan Chanyeol. "Zitao bilang kau bertemu dengan Chanyeol sebelumnya."

"Aku…" Luhan menunggu dengan sabar ucapan Baekhyun. Pemuda manis itu menatap jemarinya yang saling terpaut diatas pangkuannya. "Aku..tidak begitu yakin, tapi saat kami berbicara aku seperti melihat potongan-potongan kejadian yang mengerikan." Luhan tak bicara apapun. Ia membiarkan adiknya menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Setiap aku memejamkan mataku, bayangan itu selalu uncul dengan tiba-tiba. Aku takut." Luhan meraih jemari lentik adiknya. Menggenggam jemari yang berkeringat itu dengan erat. Seolah-olah memberikan ketenangan untuk pemuda yang lain.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku ada disini." Baekhyun menatap lekat pemuda yang dua tahun ini menemani hidupnya. Mata sipitnya berkaca-kaca. Saat ia mengedipkan matanya, setetes liquid bening mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Apakah.. apakah jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya Luhan masih akan tetap berada disisinya? Apakah setelah ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya semuanya akan tetap seperti ini? Luhan, gegenya? Ibu dan ayahnya?

Jemari hangat Luhan mengusap wajah Baekhyun. Memutus aliran air yang semakin banyak menetes dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun. "Kenapa menangis?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Jemari lentiknya menggenggam jemari hangat Luhan di wajahnya.

"Ge.."

"Hmm?"

"Bisakah kau berjanji padaku?"

"Apa?" Luhan memperbaiki letak selimut yang membungkus tubuh mereka berdua. Malam ini Luhan memutuskan untuk tidur dikamar adiknya.

"Berjanjilah, apapun yang terjadi nanti jangan pernah meninggalkan aku."

"Apa maksudmu? Meskipun kau tak meminta, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan adik manisku ini sendirian. Kau tahu? Kau adalah anugrah dari Tuhan untukku, untuk ayah dan ibu, serta keluarga kita yang lain. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir kami akan meninggalkanmu."

Baekhyun merasa bahagia mendengar ucapan Luhan. Rasanya seperti mendapat air yang sejuk diengah-tengah gurun pasir yang panas. Pemuda mungil itu melesakkan wajahnya didada sang kakak. Memeluk tubuh yang tak jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Baekhyun sedikit menimbang apakah ia akan mengatakannya atau tidak? Namun ia berpikir mungkin belum saatnya. Pada akhirnya dirinya terlelap dipelukan Luhan, kakaknya.

..

..

..

Sudah satu minggu lamanya Baekhyun tidak menampakkan diri di Universitas. Berkali-kali Chanyeol melirik ponsel dihadapannya. Berharap Baekhyun mau membalas pesannya meski hanya satu kalimat 'aku baik-baik saja.' namun nyatanya, tak ada satupun pesan yang ia terima dari pemuda mungil itu. Chanyeol pikir mungkin saja Baekhyun marah padanya.

Satu helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya. Disampingnya, Yixing menatap kasihan pada temannya yang satu ini. Satu tepukan ringan ia berikan di pundak Chanyeol.

"Temui dia jika kau memang sangat ingin menemuinya. Kau tahu, kau seperti seseorang yang depresi."

"Aku takut dia tidak mau menemuiku dan malah semakin membenciku." Chanyeol menunduk lesu. Beberapa hari ini dirinya tidak focus dalam mengerjakan apapun. Bahkan saat membuat sketsa pun Chanyeol selalu terkena teguran dari pembimbing karena salah dalam melakukan perhitungan. Selain itu, pemuda tampan itu menjadi lebih banyak diam. Tidak seaktif dulu.

"Kau bahkan belum mencobanya."

"Hh.. aku ini pengecut ya? setelah menghancurkan hidupnya, aku datang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, memintanya kembali dan sekarang aku takut dia membenciku."

"Aku tahu. Jika aku jadi Baixian, akupun pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi, kita harus memberikan kesempatan kepada seseorang untuk berubah. Aku yakin Baixian adalah orang yang baik. Tuhan pun akan memaafkan hambanya yang berbuat salah selama dirinya mau benar-benar berubah. Aku yakin, Baixian pasti akan memaafkanmu. Mungkin dirinya hanya butuh waktu. butuh waktu agar terbiasa dengan keadaan yang baru menurutnya. Percayalah, Tuhan akan selalu memberikan jalan bagi hambanya yang mau berusaha."

Ahh entah mengapa Chanyeol semakin menyukai temannya ini. "Aku tidak menyangka kau adalah orang yang sangat religius." Yixing menghela nafas pelan. "Tapi, terima kasih atas saranmu. Aku akan mencobanya." Yixing mengangguk pelan. Dirinya senang jika dapat membantu orang lain. Meskipun bukan dalam bentuk materi atau tenaga.

..

..

..

Dengan tekad yang ia miliki, Chanyeol berkunjung kerumah Baekhyun dengan harapan pemuda manis itu mau berbicara padanya. Meskipun tidak berhasil hari ini, Chanyeol akan berusaha di hari-hari berikutnya sampai Baekhyun mau bertemu dengannya dan memaafkannya.

Ting tong~

Chanyeol menunggu dengan sabar. Sekali lagi pemuda tampan itu menekan bel rumah Baekhyun, berharap si pemilik rumah berkenan membuka pintu.

Cklek~

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang membukakan pintu. Kening wanita tersebut berkerut saat mendapati seorang pemuda yang terlihat asing.

"Selamat sore bibi, apa Baixian ada?"

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol, teman Baixian."

"Ah, silahkan masuk. Aku tidak tahu jika Baixian memiliki teman lain selain Zitao dan juga Kris."

Chanyeol sedikit resah saat ia tahu jika keluarga baru Baekhyun sudah mengenal Kris. tentu saja, mereka kan sudah mengenal lama. Sedangkan dirinya? Bahkan baru 2 bulan, tapi sudah membuat Baekhyun membencinya. Dasar bodoh.

"Duduklah." Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya, menunggu dengan sabar pemudamungil yang sangat ia harapkan. Tak lama, Baekhyun muncul dengan wajah sedikit pucat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Chanyeoltiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya. Menatap pemuda mungil yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Dan jangan lupakan nada suara yang begitu datar.

"Baekhyun-ah."

"Pergilah. Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu." Chanyeol mematung ditempatnya. Dirinya bahkan tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk berbicara. Pemuda mungil itu lebih dulu meninggalkan dirinya.

"Baek!"

"Eoh, Baixian? Kenapa kau meninggalkan temanmu sendiri?" Nyonya Xi menatap bingung putranya. Wanita paruh baya tersebut meletakkan nampan berisi air minum di atas meja. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Chanyeol menatap nanar pintu kayu yang ia yakini adalah kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun benar-benar membencinya sekarang. Bahkan sebelum ia mengatakan apa-apa pada pemuda itu.

"Sepertinya Baixian masih kurang sehat. Nanti setelah ia benar-benar baik, bibi akan mencoba berbicara padanya." Chanyeol menghela nafas sebelum mengangguk setuju.

"Tolong sampaikan padanya, aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahanku padanya selama ini. Besok aku akan mencoba menemuinya lagi. Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku bertemu dan berbicara dengannya." Setelah berucap demikian, Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan kediaman Baekhyun dengan perasaan sedih dan juga kecewa.

..

..

..

Tok tok tok ~

"Baixian, boleh ibu masuk?" Tak lama terdengar suara kunci yang terbuka. Nyonya Xi memasuki kamar putra bungsunya. Disana, diatas ranjang king size,tubuh mungil Baekhyun tertutupi oleh selimut tebal. Nyonya Xi tahu jika putranya ini tidak sedang tidur.

"Ibu tahu kau tidak tidur. Jadi, bangunlah. Ibu ingin berbicara denganmu." Baekhyun membuka selimut yang menutupi sekujur tubuhnya. Pemuda manis itu menatap ibunya dengan tatapan sedih. "Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa kau meninggalkan temanmu begitu saja, heum?" Baekhyun masih enggan berbicara. Pemuda manis itu memejamkan matanya menikmati usapan lembut jemari ibunya di kepalanya. "Bukankah ibu sudah katakan padamu jika ada masalah kau tidak boleh menyimpannya sendiri. Katakanlah."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Mungkin ini saatnya dirinya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Pemuda manis itu mendudukan tubuhnya. Menatap wanita dihadapannya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Saat aku tak sadarkan diri waktu itu, aku melihat bayangan-bayangan yang membuatku takut. Dalam bayanganku penuh dengan teriakan, tangisan, dan jeritan. Itu semua membuatku takut. Aku merasa jika itu semua adalah gambaran dimasa laluku."

Nyonya Xi terdiam. Wanita itu menatap lekat putranya.

"Chanyeol. Pemuda dimasa laluku. Kami adalah sahabat sejak kami memasuki sekolah menengah. Tapi, semua berubah saat aku mengatakan jika aku menyukainya. Semua orang membenciku, bahkan kedua orang tuaku. Aku – "

"Ssstt. Tidak perlu diteruskan jika kau tidak bisa. Ibu mengerti. Maaf sudah membuatmu seperti ini." Nyonya Xi menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Tubuh mungil itu bergetar. Isakan kecil terdengar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Aku pulang!" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak memasuki kamar adiknya saat melihat Baixian tengah menangis dipelukan ibunya. Dengan langkah terburu-buru, pemuda itu mendekati Ibu dan juga adiknya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Baixian, bu?"

Nyonya Xi tak langsung menjawab. Wanita paruh baya itu meminta Luhan untuk duduk disampingnya. Lelaki itu menurut. Menatap bingung pada ibu dan juga adiknya yang masih menangis di bahu sempit ibunya.

"Ingatannya telah kembali." Luhan membulatkan matanya. Antara percaya dengan tidak percaya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tapi itu bukan hal baik. Karena masa lalunya tidak begitu baik untuk diingat." Luhan paham maksud ibunya. Pemuda manis itu beralih menatap Baekhyun. Mengusap bahu Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Baekhyun mengangguk. Pemuda mungil itu menceritakan semua yang dialaminya dimasa lalu. Termasuk Park Chanyeol.

..

..

..

Besoknya, Chanyeol kembali pergi kerumah Baekhyun. Namun, pemuda mungil itu masih enggan bertemu dengannya. Bahkan dihari-hari berikutnya ia harus menerima amarah dari Luhan, kakak Baekhyun yang mengatakan jika dirinya telah menyakiti adik kesayangannya. Jika saja tidak ditahan oleh ibunya,mungkin wajah tampannya kini sudah habis babak belur karena amukan Luhan. Namun, Chanyeol masih berpegang teguh pada ucapan Yixing kala itu. ia percaya bahwa Tuhan akan memberikan jalan untuknya.

Hari ini hujan lebat. Dan Chanyeol masih dengan rutinitas yang sudah ia lakukan sejak 4 hari yang lalu, yaitu menunggu Baekhyun di depan rumahnya. Bahkan amukan Luhan tak lagi ia pedulikan. Puluhan pesan ia kirimkan pada Baekhyun. Namun, pemuda mungil itu mengabaikannya.

Sudah 3 jam Chanyeol membiarkan tubuhnya terguyur hujan. Rasa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya tak ia pedulikan. Matanya tertuju pada jendela kamar Baekhyun yang tertutup rapat. Berharap pemuda mungil itu mau membukanya dan berbicara dengannya. Namun, bahkan sampai waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, tak ada tanda-tanda pemuda mungil itu menemuinya.

..

..

..

Baekhyun menatap gelisah jendela kamarnya yang menghadap langsung ke gerbang rumahnya. Bukan, bukan perkara gerbang rumahnya yang saat ini terkunci rapat. Tapi masalahnya adalah pemuda yang sudah berjam-jam berdiri di luar sana yang tengah menatap lekat jendela kamarnya. Ia mengetahuinya, karena dirinya menatap pemuda itu setiap 10 menit. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Hujan pun sudah reda 30 menit yang lalu. Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol sudah pulang dan tak lagi menunggu di depan rumahnya.

"Baixian." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada ibunya yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya dengan segelas susu di tangannya. "Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Aku belum mengantuk, bu." Nyonya Xi tersenyum seraya meletakkan susu diatas nakas Baekhyun.

"Apa kau masih belum bisa memaafkannya?" Baekhyun menunduk lesu. Ia tahu yang dibicarakan ibunya adalah Park Chanyeol yang masih setia menunggunya di luar sana. "Kemarilah." Baekhyun mendekat kearah ibunya. Mendudukan tubuhnya disamping wanita itu. "Ibu yakin kau bukanlah pendendam. Ibu percaya kau memiliki hati yang bersih. Tidak cukupkah ia tersiksa selama 2 tahun ini? saat itu,Chanyeol banyak bercerita tentangmu. Ia benar-benar merasa menyesal setelah apa yang ia lakukan padamu. Sekarang ia datang untuk menebus semua kesalahannya. Ibu percaya kau masih memiliki setitik maaf untuknya. Tidak bisakah setitik itu kau rubah menjadi banyak?"

Baekhyun menunduk lesu. Meremas jemari lentik diatas pangkuannya.

"Xian, bahkanTuhan pun memaafkan hambanya yang berdosa padanya. Kenapa kita sebagai manusia yang tidak ada apa-apanya tidak bisa memaafkan sesama kita? Sekarang pikirkanlah. Jadikan setitik itu menjadi lebih besar. Kita berhak memberikan kesempatan pada seseorang yang benar-benar ingin berubah. Iya kan?"

Sekali lagi Baekhyun bungkam. Tidak dipungkiri dirinya sangat khawatir pada pemuda yang masih berada didepan rumahnya itu.

"Pergilah. Temui dia. Berikan kesempatan untuknya untuk berbicara." Baekhyun menatap ibunya sekali lagi. Wanita paruh baya tersebut mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis penuh keyakinan.

..

Baekhyun berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Mengabaikan telapak kakinya yang perih karena bergesekan dengan beton. Dirinya ingin segera menemui Chanyeol.

Cklek

"Chanyeol-ah!"

Baekhyun terengah. Pemuda manis itu mencoba meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Matanya bergulir kesegala arah, mencari sosok tinggi yang tak terlihat dimanapun.

"Chanyeol-ah! Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun tak peduli jika dirinya dianggap gila karena berteriak ditengah malam seperti ini. manic sipitnya mulai berkaca-kaca saat tak mendapati Chanyeol dimanapun.

"Baekhyun-ah."

Dengan _slow motion_ Baekhyun berbalik kearah sumber suara. Disana, tepat dibelakangnya sosok tinggi Park Chanyeol berdiri dengan wajah kacau tengah menatpnya.

"Baekhyun-ah. Kau..datang."

Suara terakhir yang Chanyeol dengar adalah teriakan Baekhyun yang menerikan namanya, setelah itu semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

Ia harap ini bukanlah mimpi belaka.

.

.

.

TBC

a/n : sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena baru sekarang bisa lanjutin FF ini. beberapa bulan ini saya terserang WB, setiap mau nulis selalu buntu. Gak dapat ide untuk alur cerita. Alhasil gak bisa lanjut nulis. Maaf juga kalau misalnya alurnya semakin aneh. Saya sudah berusaha semampu saya.

Ah, iya. Mungkin chap depat ending. Semoga aja chap ini gak mengecewakan. Banyak hal-hal yang dipikirkan sama saya berkaitan dengan FF, tapi saya bingung nuangin dalam tulisannya gimana.

Sepertinya bacot saya kebanyakan. Oh iya, untuk FF saya yang satu belum bisa saya lanjut karena kendala alur. Masih buntu tentang itu. mungkin aja ada saran dari readers sekalian. Terakhir terima kasih buat reader yang masih mau baca, review,favourite, dan follow gak bisa balas satu-satu. Pokoknya intinya KALIAN LUAR BIASA! Muaacchhh :-*


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun menatap khawatir pada sosok Chanyeol yang tengah terbaring lemah dengan wajah pucat. Sesekali pemuda mungil itu mengecek suhu tubuh pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Sesekali kening Chanyeol berkerut seperti tengah mimpi buruk. bulir-bulir keringat menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Baekhyun-ah. Maafkan aku." Baekhyun tertegun. Objek yang menjadi mimpi buruknya adalah dirinya. "Maafkan aku, Baekhyun-ah. Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Setetes air mata menetes dari sudut matanya yang tertutup. "Baekhyun-ah, sa…rang….hae."

Baekhyun mengusap matanya yang berair. Pemuda manis tersebut menatap sendu wajah pucat yang dihiasi lingkaran hitam dimatanya. Apakah selama ini Chanyeol tidak tidur dengan baik? apakah selama ini dirinya hidup dengan baik? jujur saja, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Baekhyun masih menyimpan perasaan pada sosok Park Chanyeol. bahkan saat dirinya tidak mengenalinya sama sekali, namun hatinya tidak bisa menampik bahwa ia menyukai Park Chanyeol.

..

..

..

Chanyeol membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Kedua matanya terasa panas dan tubuhnya serasa terbakar. Keningnya berkerut antara menahan sakit dikepalanya dan juga merasa bingung karena berada di tempat yang cukup asing baginya.

Seingatnya, dirinya menunggu Baekhyun, yang akhirnya pemuda mungil itu menemuinya. Setelah itu, semuanya gelap.

"Baekhyun."

Cklek

"Eoh, kau sudah bangun?" Chanyeol melirik kearah pintu. Disana, sosok mungil Byun Baekhyun tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur, air putih, dan juga obat. Pemuda manis itu meletakkan nampan diatas nakas, setelahnya mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Chanyeol.

"Baek." Chanyeol menatap tak percaya pada pemuda dihadapannya. Sesekali kepalanya menggeleng pelan mencoba meyakinkan jika ini bukanlah mimpi. "Kau…..nyata?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Makanlah. Aku sudah membuatkan bubur untukmu. Berapa umurmu sekarang heh? Kupikir kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk bermain hujan sehingga kau terserang demam seperti ini." Chanyeol benar-benar tidak percaya jika ini adalah kenyataan. Mata bulatnya mengikuti setiap gerakan kecil Byun Baekhyun.

"Baek."

"Makanlah, setelah itu istirahatlah. Tubuhmu belum benar-benar pulih." Baekhyun hendak beranjak namun belum sempat ia melangkah, tubuh mungilnya sudah terperangkap dalam dekapan Park Chanyeol.

"Jangan...pergi. Kumohon. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Nafas panas Chanyeol menerpa tengkuk sensitive Baekhyun. Kepala Chanyeol bersandar sepenuhnya pada pundak sempit Baekhyun. Sementara kedua tangannya mempererat pelukannya pada pundak pemuda yang lebih pendek. Seakan-akan ia takut Baekhyun lepas dari kehidupannya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Chanyeol-ah."

"Maafkan aku. Kumohon jangan pergi lagi, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. aku menderita selama dua tahun ini menanggung penyesalan dan rasa bersalahku padamu. Aku tersiksa karena aku tidak bisa meraihmu kembali." Baekhyun merasakan air mata Chanyeol membasahi pundaknya.

Baekhyun mengusap lengan Chanyeol yang melingkar di perut ratanya. Suhu tubuh pemuda itu masih saja tinggi. Perlahan, Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol. Kedua tangan kecilnya mengusap wajah Chanyeol yang basah oleh air mata. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Menyelami manic bening masing-masing. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, wajah manisnya telah basah oleh air mata.

"Chan – "

"Kumohon, maafkan aku." Tanpa diduga, Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol. menenggelamkan wajah manisnya didada bidang yang terasa sangat panas milik Chanyeol.

"Aku..aku ingat semuanya." Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Kemudian, kedua lengannya ia bawa pada punggung sempit Baekhyun. Memeluk pemuda manis itu dengan erat. Membiarkan air mata yang selama ini ia tahan mengalir begitu saja. Bukan lagi air mata kesedihan ataupun penyesalan, kali ini air mata bahagialah yang mengalir. Akhirnya Tuhan mengabulkan doanya selama ini. Penantian yang ia lakukan selama dua tahun terbayar sudah hari ini.

"Terima kasih karena tidak membenciku. Terima kasih karena mau memaafkanku." Chanyeol berjanji dirinya tidak akan pernah melepaskan pemuda mungil kesayangannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak sedikitpun.

Pelukan penuh kerinduan itu melonggar. Tangan besar milik Chanyeol terulur mengusap air mata yang masih senantiasa membasahi pipi mulus pemuda terkasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sungguh." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati nafas panas Chanyeol yang membelai wajahnya.

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tidak ingin membalasnya?" Baekhyun menunduk sesaat. Pemuda manis itu masih sedikit ragu. Ada setitik rasa takut kejadian terdahulu kembali terulang, namun sebagian besar hatinya bersorak untuk membalas perasaan Chanyeol mengingat dirinya juga menyukai pemuda tinggi itu.

"Aku.."

"Aku mengerti. Kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang. Sudah memaafkanku dan juga sudah mengingatku pun aku sangat bersyukur dan berterima kasih padamu. Aku janji, aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku di masa lalu."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. Pemuda tampan itu mendaratkan ciumannya di kening Baekhyun sebagai bentuk keyakinannya akan ucapannya.

"Jika aku melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Kau berhak membunuhku saat itu juga." Si mungil terkekeh pelan. "Aku serius, Byun Baekhyun. Jika aku mengulang kesalahan yang sama, detik itu juga kau boleh membunuhku."

"Baiklah, aku percaya." Si mungil kembali menubrukan tubuhnya pada tubuh tegap Chanyeol. Menghirup aroma yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa pemua tampan itu masih demam. Biarlah, dirinya masih ingin menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, bersama sahabatnya, bersama cintanya.

..

..

..

"Aku tidak percaya ibu membiarkan Baixian membawa pemuda itu kerumah. Ibu tidak tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Baixian? Gara-gara dia Baixian jadi seperti ini." Amuk Luhan murka. Pemuda manis itu sudah mengamuk sejak tadi.

"Lu, tidak seharusnya kau seperti itu. Semua orang pasti berubah, dan ibu melihat pemuda tadi tidak seperti yang kau katakan. Ibu yakin dia sudah berubah. Kalaupun dirinya berbuat seperti itu lagi pada Baixian, kau bisa melakukan apapun sesukamu. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang."

"Tapi bu.."

"Lu,, ibu lihat kebahagiaan Baixian ada padanya. Mungkin dimasa lalu dia memang menyakiti Baixian, tapi siapa yang tahu jika dimasa sekarang ataupun masa depan pemuda itulah yang bisa membahagiakan Baixian."

"Apa kau saja tidak cukup untuk membahagiakannya? Apa kasih sayang yang kita curahkan untuknya tidak cukup untuk tidak melirik orang lain?"

"Apa maksudmu, Xi Luhan?"

"Aku..." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mata bening miliknya sudah berkaca-kaca hendak menangis. "Aku hanya takut Baixian akan meninggalkanku. Aku tidak ingin ia meninggalkanku dan pergi bersama pemuda itu. Aku tidak mau bu."

Nyonya Lu menatap nanar putra sulungnya. Ia paham apa yang dirasakan oleh putranya ini. Setelah kepergian Lu Ming, Luhan tidak pernah menangis. Tapi sekarang, pemuda manis itu menangis seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, wanita paruh baya itu meraih putranya dalam pelukannya.

"Ibu tahu Baixian tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Kau tahu, dia pernah mengatakan pada ibu bahwa dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu sampai kapanpun."

"Tapi dia bohong bu. Pasti suatu saat dia akan pergi. Bahkan ingatannya sudah kembali, pasti keluarganya yang sesungguhnya menginginkannya untuk kembali."

"Jika itu pilihannya, kita tidak bisa apa-apa. Semua tergantung dari Baixian. Tapi sampai kapanpun kita tetap keluarganya. Kau jangan khawatir."

Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok yang sedari tadi menjadi topik pembicaraan kini tengah berdiri diambang pintu menatap sendu pada dua orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

..

..

..

Sudah dua minggu lamanya Baekhyun tidak menginjakkan kakinya di universitas. Ia benar-benar sangat merindukan teman-temannya. Dengan langkah mantap, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung. Tak jarang ia membalas sapaan yang dilayangkan oleh beberapa mahasasiswa yang berpapasan dengannya.

"BAIXIAAANN~~~" bertepatan dengan dirinya yang berbalik menghadap sang suara yang memanggilnya, saat itu pula sebuah tubuh tinggi menerjang tubuh mungilnya. "Aku merindukanmu~~~" Pemuda itu – Zitao memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun erat seraya menggoyangkannya kekiri dan kekanan. "Maaf aku tidak mengunjungimu selama kau sakit." Pemuda manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tak apa. Lagi pula aku baik-baik saja." Si mungil tersenyum manis menanggapi yang lebih tinggi.

"Tapi tetap saja. Teman macam apa aku ini? Temannya sakit dan aku tidak sekalipun menjenguknya. Aku benar-benar merasa sangat buruk."

"Baiklah, sebagai gantinya bagaimana kalau kau traktir aku es krim saat istirahat makan siang nanti?"

"Baiklah, call!"

..

..

..

Park Chanyeol memasuki kelasnya dengan begitu semangat. Dirinya ingin buru-buru menemui sahabatnya yang bijak namun terkadang menyebalkan. Bahkan saking semangatnya, tak jarang Chanyeol menabrak beberapa mahasiswa yang berpapasan dengannya.

Brak

Beberapa mahasiswa di dalam kelas sedikit terkejut akibat ulah yang dilakukan oleh pemuda tinggi asal Korea itu, namun setelahnya suasana kembali normal. Dibangkunya, Yixing menatap Chanyeol dengan kening berkerut. Dipangkuannya terdapat sebuah gitar klasik.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu _dude_?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, Chanyeol malah tersenyum sangat lebar sampai-sampai Yixing takut bibir pemuda itu bisa sobek karena saking lebarnya.

"Baekhyun memaafkanku." Ucapnya senang seraya mengguncang bahu Yixing. "Demi Tuhan, dia tidak membenciku." Yixing benar-benar merasa kepalanya pening dan perutnya mual akibat guncangan anarkis Chanyeol pada bahunya.

"H-hey! Berhenti mengguncang tubuhku!"

"Ups maaf. Aku terlalu bersemangat." Si pemuda yang lebih tinggi hanya nyengir tak berdosa.

"Tapi untuk semua itu ku ucapkan selamat untukmu. Akhirnya perjuanganmu tidak sia-sia juga."

"Ya, ini semua berkat seseorang yang terus mendorongku. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih akan hal itu. Kau benar-benar teman yang bisa diandalkan."

"Baiklah..baiklah.. tapi itu tidak gratis. Bagaimana kalau kau traktir aku makan siang hari ini? Ya sebagai bayaran akan nasehatku."

"Ck.. dasar. Baiklah... hari ini kau bisa makan sepuasmu. Aku akan mentraktirmu makan apapun yang kau mau."

"Assa!"

..

..

..

Seperti janjinya, Zitao mengajak Baekhyun pergi kekedai es krim yang terletak tak jauh dari universitas. Tempat itu adalah tempat dimana biasa mereka menghabiskan akhir pekan. Keduanya akan memesan es krim dengan porsi besar dan memakannya hingga kandas. Benar-benar maniak es krim.

Kling~

Lonceng di pintu kafe berdenting tanda bahwa seseorang telah datang. Karena terlalu fokus pada obrolan absurd mereka, Baekhyun dan Zitao tak menyadari sosok tinggi yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Eoh, Kris ge? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" si panda bersuara. Namun pandangan Kris tak lepas dari pemuda mungil dihadapannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk Baekhyun.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika kau sakit? Dengan begitu aku bisa menjengukmu."

"Ah, gege tidak usah repot-repot. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi tetap saja ~ "

"Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti obat nyamuk sekarang." Zitao mengintrupsi ucapan Kris seraya memainkan sendok es krimnya. Sedangkan Kris hanya menatap datar pemuda berkulit eksotis itu.

..

..

..

Chanyeol dan Yixing memasuki kafe yang terletak tak jauhd ari universitas. Keduanya terlihat tengah bersenda gurau. Manik bulat Chanyeol tanpa sengaja menatap Baekhyun beserta teman-temannya tengah berkumpul. Namun keningnya berkerut saat maniknya menatap pemuda tinggi yang ia tahu adalah dewan Mahasiswa tengah duduk dihadapan Baekhyun seraya memegang tangannya.

Perasaan Chanyeol campur aduk. Ingin rasanya dirinya menerjang pemuda itu dan menjauhkannya dari miliknya. Biar saja. Toh cepat atau lambat Baekhyun pasti akan jadi miliknya. Bahkan Chanyeol tak mengindahkan Yixing yang berbicara disampingnya tentang seberapa lezat makanan di kafe ini.

"Aku ingin yang ini yang i – ya! Park Chanyeol mau kemana kau?"

Tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Yixing, Chanyeol melangkah lebar menuju tempat dimana pujaan hatinya berada.

Duk

"Hai, Baekhyunnie." Si mungil pemilik nama membulatkan matanya lucu saat sosok Chanyeol tiba-tiba ada dihadapannya. "Boleh aku duduk di sini? Kulihat tidak ada meja lain yang kosong."

"Eoh, Chanyeollie." si mungil melirik sekelilingnya, dan benar saja tidak ada meja kosong yang tersedia. "Ya, silahkan." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sebelum mendudukan tubuhnya seraya menggumamkan kata terima kasih.

Baekhyunnie? Chanyeollie? Kris mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan panggilan yang begitu asing ditelinganya.

"Baekhyunnie? Siapa itu?" Si Panda mengutarakan hal yang mengganjal dipikirannya. "Dan Baixian, sejak kapan kau memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan semanis itu?"

Si mungil mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Tanpa ia sadari wajahnya memerah hingga ketelinga. Dan hal itu tidak luput dari pandangan Kris. Keningnya berkerut bingung saat mendapati interaksi yang terbilang 'tak biasa' untuk ukuran orang baru kenal. Dan lagi, siapa Baekhyunnie?

"A-ah itu.. "

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan? Dan siapa Baekhyunnie? Bisakah kau jelaskan itu padaku, Baixian?" Kris menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tegas sarat akan tuntutan jawaban. Sedangkan Baekhyun, pemuda manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu.

"Mungkin tidak kali ini, Kris ge. Aku pasti akan menceritakannya padamu."

"Apa sebaiknya kita memesan makanan? Kulihat senior belum memesan apapun." Kris tak mengindahkan ucapan Chanyeol. Maniknya terpaku pada sosok Baekhyun yang tengah menunduk seraya memainkan sendok es krimnya.

"Waah.. aku tidak menyangka kau secepat ini Park Chanyeol. Maksudku, bahkan kau baru beberapa bulan mengenal Baixian, tapi hubungan kalian sudah sangat dekat. Tidak seperti seseorang, yang bahkan tidak berani hanya menanyakan nomor ponsel bahkan setelah mereka kenal selama satu semester." Empat pasang mata yang berada di tempat itu menatap satu objek yang sama yang tengah menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Benarkah?" Zitao mengangguk pelan menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol.

"Zitao, jaga bicaramu."

"Aku benarkan?" Kris mendengus pelan. Menghadapi juniornya ini memang harus penuh dengan kesabaran. "Lagi pula kalian benar-benar cocok." Pemuda chinese itu berseru semangat tanpa mempedulikan sosok Kris yang menatapnya tak suka.

..

..

..

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Baixian, tunggu sebentar!" Sebuah tarikan kecil menahan langkah Baekhyun.

"Kris ge, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

..

..

..

10 menit kurang lebih dua insan berbeda tinggi dan kepribadian itu begitu akrab dengan keheningan. Baekhyun tahu apa sekiranya yang akan di tanyakan oleh pemuda tinggi disampingnya. Hanya saja ia membiarkan Kris untuk menanyakan apa yang ingin diketahuinya secara langsung.

"Tidakkah ada yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku?" Baekhyun melirik sekilas pemuda tinggi disampingnya.

"Aku hanya bingung harus mulai dari mana."

"Baiklah,apa hubunganmu dengan pemuda itu?" Kali ini Kris menatap lurus pada mata sipit Baekhyun.

"Saat kau bertanya apa hubunganku dengan Chanyeol, dia adalah sahabatku. Seseorang dimasa lalu yang amat sangat aku cintai." Baekhyun menatap lurus pada hamparan rumput dihadapannya. "Namun saat itu, perasaanku tidak berbuah manis. Chanyeol begitu membenciku hingga rasanya aku ingin mati karena tidak diinginkan oleh semua orang. Berbulan-bulan aku menahan rasa sakit akan penolakan, hingga akal sehatku tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik. Hingga akhirnya aku berusaha melenyapkan diriku sendiri."

Kris menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak percaya. Pemuda manis disampingnya yang penuh dengan pesona dan aura positif ternyata pernah mengalami hal yang berat dalam hidupnya.

"Mungkin Tuhan memiliki rencana lain untuk hidupku, hingga mama dan Luhan ge menemukanku yang sekarat dan membawaku ke Beijing."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu padaku? Tentang hidupmu?"

"Aku kehilangan semua ingatanku. Sampai Chanyeol kembali memasuki kehidupanku, perlahan-lahan ingatanku kembali." Kris terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan demi ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kau seperti itu karena Park Chanyeol? Lalu, kenapa kau menerima dirinya kembali disisimu? Bukankah dia pria brengsek yang sudah banyak menyakiti perasaanmu? Kenapa Baixian?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. "Chanyeol yang sekarang, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang dulu. Dia datang untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya di masa lalu."

"Bagaimana jika dia kembali melakukan kesalahan yang sama? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tahu Chanyeol tidak akan melakukannya. Aku percaya dirinya yang sekarang sudah berubah. Karena itu aku bisa menerimanya kembali – "

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandanganya pada Kris. "Bagaimana denganku yang menyukaimu sejak lama?" Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya. Meskipun sudah mengenal Kris beberapa tahun ini, namun baru kali ini dirinya mengetahui jika pemuda ini menyukainya. Selama ini Baekhyun menganggap Kris seperti seorang kakak, dan itu tidak lebih.

"Kris ge, aku..."

"Selama ini aku mencurahkan semua perhatianku padamu. Apakah itu tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu?" Baekhyun tertegun.

"Aku menganggapmu seperti seorang kakak bagiku. Dan itu tidak lebih."

Kris tersenyum miris. Sebanyak apapun dirinya menginginkan Baekhyun, namun jika seseorang yang bersangkutan tidak menginginkannya, apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain menerima kenyataan?

"Maafkan aku jika aku mengecewakanmu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan khusus padamu. Mungkin aku tidak terlalu peka, tapi aku menghargai apa yang selama ini Kris ge berikan padaku. Atas semua perlakuanku, aku minta maaf. Aku harap Kris ge bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dariku." Baekhyun membowkan tubuhnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kris yang menatap punggungnya sendu.

...

...

...

Seoul, South Korean

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan istriku?" Tuan Byun menatap cemas sosok pria berjas putih dihadapannya. Menanti kabar apa yang kiranya ia bawa setelah beberapa saat lalu memeriksa keadaan istrinya yang tiba-tiba pingsan.

"Keadaan istri anda jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Seringnya ia berhalusinasi membuat keadaan mentalnya semakin memburuk meskipun terkadang ia bersikap seperti biasa. Tapi aku sarankan untuk membawa istri anda ketempat rehabilitasi."

Tuan Byun mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Dirinya belum siap jika membawa istrinya ketempat rehabilitasi. Namun, tak ada pilihan lain karena ia menginginkan istrinya kembali seperti dulu.

"Ah, iya. Istri anda seringkali memanggil Baekhyun. Mungkin dengan kehadirannya bisa membuat mental istri anda lebih baik."

"Baekhyun." Tuan Byun berucap lirih. Mengingat nama itu membuat dadanya sesak.

"Aku permisi. Semoga istri anda cepat sembuh."

Tuan Byun menghela nafas lelah. Tubuhnya terduduk lemas dikursi tunggu rumah sakit. Cobaan ini terlalu berat baginya. Mungkin ini adalah hukuman Tuhan padanya karena menyia-nyiakan putra semata wayangnya yang sebenarnya amat sangat ia sayangi.

"Baekhyun-ah, maafkan ayah." Seperti sebelumnya, air mata penuh penyesalan itu kembali mengalir dari mata kelamnya.

..

..

..

Beijing, China

Langit sudah menampakan gradasi oranye tanda hari sudah mulai senja. Angin musim gugur mulai bertiup kencang. Baekhyun menatap salah satu kekuasaan Tuhan itu dengan tatapan sendu. Dinginnya udara seolah tak ia rasakan.

"Baixian, apa yang kau lakukan diluar nak? Masuklah, udara semakin dingin." Nyonya Xi berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Ibu."

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Aku merindukan ayah dan ibuku." Nyonya Xi menatap sendu wajah Baekhyun. Ia mengerti perasaan putra angkatnya.

"Apakah kau ingin kembali?"

"Aku tidak tahu, bu. Apakah aku masih pantas menampakan wajahku dihadapan mereka? Aku merasa aku tidak berhak untuk bertemu mereka. Bisakah anak yang sudah mengecewakan orang tuanya ini menemui mereka?"

Nyonya Xi mengusap punggung bergetar Baekhyun. Ia turut merasakan kesedihan yang menimpa putranya ini.

"Sebesar apapun seorang anak berbuat kesalahan, sebanyak apapun seorang anak membuat orang tuanya kecewa, selalu ada pintu maaf untuknya. Bahkan pintu maafnya labih besar, lebih banyak dari pada kesalahan si anak itu sendiri. Kau mengerti maksud ibu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Pemuda manis itu menubrukkan tubuhnya dipelukan sang ibu.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan ayah dan ibuku." Nyonya Xi hanya mampu berdoa untuk kebaikan putranya seraya mengusap punggung bergetar Baekhyun dipelukannya.

..

..

..

..

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, hingga tahun. Tak terasa Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan studinya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, pemuda tersebut menyelesaikan strata satu-nya satu tahun yang lalu. Bahkan pemuda tampan itu kini mulai bekerja diperusahaan ayahnya sebagai pegawai magang beberapa bulan yang lalu. Meskipun berstatus sebagai anak sang pemilik perusahaan, namun ayah Chanyeol tidak semena-mena langsung memberikan jabatan tinggi kepada putranya.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Baekhyun akan diwisuda. Meskipun tidak mendapatkan predikat mahasiswa terbaik, namun Baekhyun cukup puas dengan nilai IPK akhirnya.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, sayang." Nyonya Xi memeluk Baekhyun erat seraya mengucap doa untuk masa depan sang anak. Tak lupa dengan sebuket bunga untuk diberikan pada Baekhyun. Tuan Xi juga berada disana untuk menyelamatinya. Namun, sosok Luhan belum juga terlihat.

"Apa Lu ge akan datang, bu?" Tanyanya penuh harap. Salah satu wanita diantara mereka mengangguk.

"Mungkin sedikit terlambat. Kau tahu, dirinya pasti tengah sibuk di tempat kerja barunya."

Luhan menyelesaikan studinya bersamaan dengan Chanyeol. Pemuda manis itu mengambil jurusan manajemen bisnis seperti yang ayahnya harapkan. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Luhan termasuk salah satu lulusan terbaik dijurusannya. Tak heran jika begitu menyelesaikan studi, Luhan langsung diterima di salah satu perusahaan properti di kota Beijing.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Luhan datang dengan nafas memburu. Sepertinya pemuda manis itu berlari untuk sampai di sini. "Selamat untukmu, adik kecilku." Ucap Luhan semangat seraya menyodorkan sebuket bunga kepada Baekhyun dan dibalas dengan pelukan erat dari yang lebih muda.

"Terima kasih, gege mau meluangkan waktu untuk datang diwisudaku."

"Eyy,, sudah seharusnya aku datang. Bagaimanapun aku harus ada di foto wisudamu." Ucap yang lebih tua seraya mengusak rambut yang lebih muda.

"Jadi, sudah siap berfoto?" Sepasang adik-kakak itu mengangguk semangat.

..

..

..

"Ayah, bisakah aku pergi ke China besok?" Saat ini Chanyeol tengah berdiri di depan meja kerja sang ayah. Pria paruh baya tersebut menatap putranya dengan kening berkerut.

"Untuk apa?"

Chanyeol sedikit bingung mencari alasan yang tepat. Memang sejak dirinya menemukan Baekhyun kembali, tak seorang pun yang tahu kecuali sang mantan kekasih, Dasom. Tidak kedua orang tuanya, tidak juga orang tua Baekhyun. Dulu, ingin rasanya Chanyeol memberitahukan hal yang paling membahagiakan ini kepada kedua orang tua Baekhyun. Namun, si mungil tidak menyetujuinya. Dirinya tidak ingin orang tuanya kembali kecewa. Namun, Chanyeol berjanji suatu saat nanti dirinya bisa membawa Baekhyun kembali ke kehidupannya yang sebenarnya.

"Aku ingin menjemput seseorang." Chanyeol pikir inilah saatnya. Saat yang tepat untuk membawa Baekhyun-nya kembali. "Ayah tahu, selama di China aku menemukan apa yang selama ini hilang dariku. Aku ingin membawanya kembali. Aku rasa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk aku membawanya pulang, ayah."

"Alasan itu tidak cukup untuk aku memberikanmu izin, sementara pekerjaanmu menumpuk di meja kerjamu."

"Aku bisa menyelesaikannya hari ini jika ayah mengizinkan."

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Tuan Park selain menghela nafas melihat putranya yang keras kepala.

..

..

..

Jika tidak salah menghitung, sepertinya wisuda Baekhyun akan dilaksanakan besok. Jadi, Chanyeol mengambil penerbangan malam ini agar ia tidak terlambat mengahadiri wisuda Baekhyun. Dirinya benar-benar tidak sabar melihat wajah berseri kekasihnya.

Kekasihnya?

Chanyeol merasa wajahnya memanas mengingat statusnya dan Baekhyun bukan lagi sebatas sahabat, melainkan lebih dari itu. Jika bisa dirinya ingin membawa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun kejenjang yang lebih serius.

' _Byun Baekhyun. Tunggu aku, sayang.'_

..

..

..

"Hey, kenapa wajah anak ayah murung seperti ini, heum? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Namun, raut wajahnya tidak bisa berbohong.

"Aku tahu kau pasti merindukan kekasih raksasamu itu. Iya kan?" wajah manis Baekhyun memerah begitu mendengar ucapan Luhan. Apa sebenarnya gegenya itu bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun? "Tenang saja. Dia pasti datang."

"Bagaimana gege tau?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin hanya _feeling_."

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Tidak bisa di pungkiri bahwa dirinya amat sangat merindukan kekasihnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Empat pasang mata tersebut menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan terkejut. Terlebih Baekhyun yang tidak menyangka kekasihnya akan datang. "Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Baek." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang. Ku pikir kau tidak akan datang."

"Eyy, mana mungkin aku tidak menghadiri acara kelulusan kekasihku."

"Heum, sepertinya kita terlupakan. Apa sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka berdua saja, bu?" Luhan menatap jahil keduanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun menunduk malu menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Ibu dan ayah akan pulang terlebih dahulu. Bersenang-senanglah dengan Chanyeol." Nyonya Xi mengecup kening Baekhyun sebelum pergi.

"Baiklah, sepertinya bosku sudah menghubungiku. Bye bye Baixian.."

"Eum, berhati-hatilah mengemudi."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihat interaksi manis keluarga kecil tersebut. "Jadi, ingin berkencan denganku?"

..

..

..

Keduanya menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan. Acara wisuda Baekhyun sudah selesai beberapa jam yang lalu. Bahkan sahabatnya Zitao merengek tidak ingin berpisah dengan dirinya.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memasuki sebuah restoran khas korea. Setelah acara dan berjalan-jalan sejenak membuat mereka lapar.

"Baek, setelah ini rencanamu selanjutnya apa?" Baekhyun menghentikan makannya sejenak. Pemuda manis itu menatap langit-langit restoran dengan tataan berpikir.

"Entahlah. Mungkin mencari kerja."

"Apa kau tidak merindukan kampung halamanmu? Keluargamu?" pertanyaan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun menghentikan makannya. Pemuda manis itu menatap makanannya dengan sendu.

"Aku... aku sangat merindukan mereka. Apakah mereka baik-baik saja?" Lirihnya.

"Maaf. Mungkin ini mendadak. Dan maaf telah mengacaukan kebahagiaanmu. Tapi, aku harus memberitahukan ini padamu." Chanyeol sedikt ragu untuk memberitahukan Baekhyun perihal ibunya. Namun, jika tidak sekarang lalu kapan lagi? Kapan lagi Chanyeol akan menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini?

"Aku tahu ini pasti sangat menyakitkan untukmu. Tapi ku harap kau bisa menguatkan diri dan hatimu." Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia tahu ini bukanlah berita baik. Namun, Baekhyun benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Ibumu – "

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Ibumu sakit Baek. Dan itu sejak kau dinyatakan hilang 5 tahun yang lalu."

Prang

Tatapan mata Baekhyun menjadi tidak fokus. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar dan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Mata beningnya perlahan berkaca-kaca dan meluncurkan cairan bening dari pelupuk matanya. Bibir tipisnya bergetar seraya menggumamkan kata 'ibu' terus menerus.

Dihadapannya, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan terluka. Jemari besarnya menggenggam jemari kecil Baekhyun guna menenangkan sang kekasih.

"Maafkan aku karena aku baru memberitahumu sekarang. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya di saat kondisimu tidak baik-baik saja. Selain itu, paman Byun sangat merindukanmu. Mungkin mereka pikir kau sudah tiada, tapi perasaan orang tua sangat kuat terhadap anaknya. Paman Byun percaya kau masih hidup dan ia benar-benar menyesal telah mengusirmu saat itu."

"Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menangis. 5 tahun sudah ia terpisah dari kedua orang tuanya. Lima tahun sudah dirinya menghilang dari tanah kelahirannya. Baekhyun tidak menampik rasa kecewa terhadap ayahnya yang dulu membuangnya. Namun, rasa sayang dan rindunya jauh lebih besar dari rasa kecewa itu sendiri.

"Aku ingin bertemu ayah dan ibu. Hiks." Baekhyun terisak pelan. Dihadapannya, Chanyeol merasa sedih melihat kekasihnya menangis seperti itu. Perlahan tubuh tingginya medekat kearah Baekhyun dan memluk pemuda mungil itu erat. Mencoba mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Baek, maukah kau ikut denganku?" Baekhyun melepas pelukan kekasihnya. Menatap wajah tampan itu dengan bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maukah kau ikut denganku pulang?"

Pulang?

Pulang ke kampung halamannya?

Ke Korea?

Ada keinginan besar untuk benar-benar pulang. Namun, ada ketakutan yang cukup besar akan penolakan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku akan melindungimu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu berada disampingmu. Percayalah padaku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Meskipun kaku, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

Apakah ia benar-benar bisa pulang?

..

..

..

Saat ini seluruh keluarga Xi berkumpul di ruang keluarga, begitupun Chanyeol yang diminta untuk menginap oleh nyonya Xi selepas mengantar Baekhyun pulang.

"Ayah dan ibu mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Kami tidak akan melarangmu untuk kembali kepada orang tua kandungmu. Kau sudah mau menemani kami selama ini pun kami sangat bersyukur." Ucap tuan Xi bijaksana.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, kami akan tetap mendukungmu." Nyonya Xi mengusap pundak bergetar Baekhyun. Sementara dihadapannya Luhan sudah terisak. Dirinya benar-benar tidak siap jika berpisah adiknya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku...aku tidak sanggup meninggalkan kalian semua. Aku .."

"Hey, bukankah kita masih bisa bertemu? Kita tidak akan benar-benar berpisah. Anggap saja kau liburan disini dan sudah saatnya kau pulang. Jika kau ingin kembali rumah kami selalu terbuka lebar untukmu, Baekhyun." Baekhyun mengangkat wajah basahnya. Menatap satu-satunya wanita diantara mereka.

"Ibu." Pemuda mungil itu menerjang tubuh wanita paruh baya didepannya. Memeluk seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri dengan erat. "Maafkan aku.. hiks.."

"Hey, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol menyaksikan interaksi mereka dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Jadi Chanyeol, kapan kalian akan pergi?" Chanyeol mengalihkan atensinya pada kepala keluarga Xi.

"Jika tidak ada halangan, besok pagi kami akan berangkat, paman."

"Kenapa cepat sekali? Tidak bisakah tinggal sedikit lebih lama?" Chanyeol menatap Luhan penuh sesal.

"Maafkan aku ge. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku terlalu lama."

"Luhan, kau tidak perlu bersedih seperti ini. Kita masih bisa mengunjungi Baixian di Korea sana. Benar kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku tidak akan benar-benar meninggalkan kalian. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan ayah, ibu, dan Luhan ge. Kita masih bisa bertemu. Aku pasti akan sering mengunjungi kalian semua. Atau, kalian bisa mengunjugiku disana." Baekhyun mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri dan juga Luhan.

"Kau janji? Jika kau melupakan kami, aku akan benar-benar membubuhmu." Baekhyun beringsut memeluk kakak kesayangannya.

"Aku janji. Aku akan sangat merindukan gegeku yang cerewet ini." Luhan mencubit pinggang yang lebih mungil. Membuat sang adik berjengit kaget.

"Aku juga akan sangat merindukan adikku yang manja ini. Awas saja jika sampai di Korea kau tidak menghubungiku. Aku akan sangat marah!"

"Baiklah."

..

..

..

Meskipun berat bagi mereka, namun inilah saatnya mereka berpisah. Luhan bahkan tidak bisa tidak menangis saat menatap sang adik yang hendak pulang ke rumahnya yang sesungguhnya. Pemuda manis itu bahkan bolos kerja hanya untuk mengantar kepergian sang adik.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di bandara untuk mengantar Baekhyun. Tuan dan nyonya Xi seperti biasa memberikan wejangan sebagai orang tua yang tidak jauh dari kata-kata 'berbahagialah disana', 'sehatlah selalu', 'jangan lupa makan', dan sebagainya. Tak lupa meminta sang kekasih untuk terus menjaga Baekhyun disana. Bahkan Luhan mengancam akan mendatangi Chanyeol jika saja ia mendengar Baekhyun tersakiti karena lelaki tinggi itu. 'Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika aku mendengar adik kecilku terluka gara-gara kau. Ingat, aku belum benar-benar menyukaimu bersama Baekhyun. Karena bagaimanapun, kau sudah mengambil adik kecilku.' Omel Luhan sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi.

"Aku menyayangi kalian semua. Ibu, ayah, Lu ge, aku pergi."

' _Ayah, ibu, aku pulang'_

..

..

..

 **Part 4b end**

..

Baekhyun pov

Akhirnya setelah lima tahun lamanya aku kembali ke Negara asalku. Sejauh ini aku kira tidak ada yang berubah. Namun sepertinya bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit semakin banyak. Lima tahun meninggalkan kota, membuatku merasa sangat rindu.

Taksi yang kami tumpangi entah membawa kami kemana. Aku hanya mengikuti Chanyeol. Aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk bertemu keluargaku meskipun aku sangat ingin.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Aku menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol menatap khawatir padaku.

"Aku...baik-baik saja." Aku sedikit ragu dengan jawabanku. Aku merasa tidak terlalu baik. Bukan masalah fisikku, tapi ini masalah batinku.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik. Istirahatlah jika kau lelah." Chanyeol mengusap kepalaku. Ya, mungkin aku sangat lelah hingga kekahawatiran yang berlebih menggangguku.

"Kau akan membawaku kemana?"

"Kita akan keapartementku. Aku tahu kau pasti belum siap jika bertemu dengan keluargamu sekarang. Lagi pula, sebentar lagi waktu makan malam." Aku mengangguk pelan seraya menyandarkan kepalaku di jendela mobil. Namun, tak lama kepalaku berpindah kebahu lebar Chanyeol.

"Tidak baik bersandar disana. Kau tidak akan nyaman pastinya." Aku tertawa pelan seraya memukul paha kekasihku. Namun ahirnya aku menyandar dengan nyaman. Ya, bahu lebar kekasihku memang lebih nyaman dari apapun.

Pov end

..

..

..

Sekitar pukul setengah 7 akhirnya mereka sampai di apartement Chanyeol. Dengan dibantu oleh OB, akhirnya mereka selesai membereskan semua barang mereka.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu? Kita bisa makan dibawah jika kau ingin. Atau kita bisa memesan jajjangmyeon jika kau lelah untuk turun kebawah."

"Kurasa jajjangmyeon terlihat lebih baik dari apapun. Tubuhku lelah." Ucap yang lebih mungil seraya menggulingkan tubuhnya kekiri dan kekanan. Sementara yang lebih tinggi tersenyum simpul melihat kekasihnya yang kekanakan.

"Sebaiknya kau membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. Aku akan memesan." Chanyeol meraih ponselnya untuk memesan jajjangmyeon.

Ting

Tong

Cklek

"Tuan Park Chanyeol? ini pesanan anda. 2 mangkuk jajjangmyeon dan acar lobak. Semuanya 40 ribu won."

"Terima kasih."

..

..

..

Keduanya tengah berbaring diranjang king size milik Chanyeol setelah menyantap makan malam sederhana bersama. berbaring menghadap langit-langit kamar tersebut. beberapa saat mereka nampak akrab dengan keheningan, namun suara Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun.

"Kau siap untuk besok, Baek?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin dengan itu, Yeol."

"Hey, sampai kapan kau akan terus menghindari mereka heum? Percayalah, ayahmu sudah berubah. Apa kau tidak ingin mengetahui keadaan ibumu? Beliau sangat mengharapkanmu. Dan aku berharap kau ada disana untuk bisa mengembalikannya." Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Pemuda manis itu mencoba memantapkan hatinya. Apapun yang terjadi, dirinya harus menemui kedua orang tuanya.

"Istirahatlah. Maaf sudah membuatmu bingung." Canyeol menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Memberikan ketenangan dan kehangatan pada pemuda yang lebih mungil. "Selamat malam, _sweet heart_."

..

..

..

Sesuai dengan keinginan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun menuju rumah sakit tempat ibu Baekhyun dirawat. Selama diperjalanan, tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang membuka percakapan. Keduanya tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Chanyeol yang tengah fokus pada jalanan, sedangkan Baekhyun yang tengah khawatir dengan keadaan ibunya.

Grep

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin bibi Byun pasti akan baik-baik saja saat kau ada disana. Beliau hanya membutuhkanmu untuk sembuh, Baek. Jadi, jangan terlalu khawatir." Chanyeol mengusap jemari Baekhyun yang basah oleh keringat karena gugup.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Setidaknya, ucapan Chanyeol sedikit mengurangi beban pikirannya.

"Apa ayah tidak akan mengusirku lagi?"

"Aku bersumpah itu tidak akan terjadi. Sudah cukup Tuhan menghukum ayahmu. Aku yakin, kali ini kau akan mendapat kebahagiaan dari kedua orang tuamu." Manik sipit Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol-nya benar-benar sudah berubah.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol-ie." Si mungil tersenyum manis dan dibalas usapan sayang di keningnya oleh pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

..

..

..

Berdiri mematung didepan kamar rawat ibunya entah kenapa membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak begitu cepat. Didalam sana ayahnya tengah menatap sendu ibunya yang tengah memejamkan mata dengan jarum infus ditangan kirinya. Jika boleh jujur, Baekhyun tidak tahan melihat keadaan kedua orang tuanya. Tubuh ayah dan ibunya yang terlihat semakin kurus.

Dibelakangnya, Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang bergetar. Pemuda tampan itu paham jika kekasihnya tengah menangis.

"Aku tidak sanggup, Chanyeol-ah. Aku tidak sanggup melihat kedua orang tuaku seperti itu. Aku – "

"Sssttt. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku." Berkali-kali Chanyeol membisikkan kata penenang untuk sang kekasih seraya mengusap kepala Baekhyun. Saat ini, dirinya adalah satu-satunya pegangan untuk Baekhyun. "Apa kau siap, Baek?"

Meskipun ragu akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Aku siap."

..

..

..

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Tuan Byun menghela nafas hari ini. Sudah sejak tiga hari yang lalu istrinya dirawat dirumah sakit, namun belum ada kemajuan sama sekali. Seringkali ia mendengar sang istri mengigau memanggil nama putranya. Dan itu benar-benar mengiris hari sang kepala keluarga.

"Kenapa kau masih saja betah menutup matamu? Tidakkah kau lihat aku disini benar-benar terpuruk? Tidak cukupkah Tuhan menghukumku dengan mengambil Baekhyun dari kita? Lalu, kenapa Tuhan menghukumku dengan membuatmu seperti ini Jae In-ah?" setetes demi setetes air mata mengalir membasahi wajah tirusnya. "Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu dan putra kita menderita. Aku memang tidak pantas disebut suami dan juga ayah. Aku benar-benar gagal menjaga kalian. Kalian malaikatku." Tubuh bayanya bergetar. Samar-samar terdengar isak tangis yang begitu pilu seolah penuh dengan kesakitan dan penyesalan.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Tuan Byun mengusap wajahnya yang basah sebelum mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

"Chanyeol-ah."

"Selamat pagi paman. Bagaimana kabar paman dan bibi?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Jae In belum juga membuka matanya. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Pekerjaanku baik-baik saja. Paman, aku kemari ingin menunjukkan sesuatu." Tuan Byun mengeryitkan keningnya bingung. Namun, ia lebih memilih diam sampai Chanyeol menyuruh seseorang masuk kedalam ruang rawat istrinya. Ia tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa yang dibawa Chanyeol karena tubuhnya terhalang tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. namun, begitu Chanyeol menarik seseorang itu berdiri di sampingnya, saat itu ia membelalakan matanya.

Tuan Byun merasa dirinya tidak tengah bermimpi. Kedua kakinya bergetar lemas dan bibirnya kelu walau hanya untuk mengeluarkan suara terkecil pun. Mata sipitnya memanas kala melihat sosok yang kini menatapnya penuh rindu.

"B-Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun terdiam ditempatnya. Tak mampu bergerak seincipun seolah-olah kakinya sudah terpaku kuat di lantai. "A-ayah."

"K-kau kah itu? Baekhyunee ku?"

"Eum. Ini aku, ayah."

"Bagaimana bisa – Baekhyun-ku kembali."

Tak menunggu waktu yang lama bagi Tuan Byun untuk memeluk erat putra kesayangannya. Seakan-akan jika ia terlambat sedikit saja, maka Baekhyun akan lepas lagi darinya.

"Tuhan, terima kasih kau telah mengembalikan Baekhyunku, Putraku, kesayanganku. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana bisa kau berada disini, sementara lima tahun lalu kau..kau sudah.."

"Paman, tenanglah. Jika saatnya Baekhyun pasti akan menceritakannya pada paman. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah Baekhyun kita telah kembali." Chanyeol yang sedari tadi melihat interaksi ayah-anak tersebut akhirnya membuka suara.

"Maafkan ayah, Baekhyun. Maafkan ayah." Tuan Byun kembali memeluk erat putranya.

..

..

..

Baekhyun perlahan mendekati brankar ibunya. Ayahnya tengah kembali kerumah untuk beristirahat meskipun dirinya tidak ingin berpisah dengan Baekhyun. Tuan Byun takut jika Baekhyun menghilang lgi. Sementara Chanyeol, pemuda tersebut berada diluar untuk membeli sesuatu. Lagi pula dirinya tidak ingin mengganggu Baekhyun yang melepas rindu dengan ibunya.

Jemari lentik itu menggenggam tangan kurus ibunya. "Ibu, aku kembali. Ku mohon, bukalah matamu bu. Aku merindukanmu." Lagi-lagi cairan bening dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun membasahi wajahnya. "Maaf karena aku ibu seperti ini. Maaf juga karena aku sudah mengecewakan ibu. Aku benar-benar tidak berguna."

Pemuda manisitu berceloteh menceritakan kehidupannya di Beijing. Bagaimana keluarga Xi yang amat sangat menyayanginya, teman-temannya di universitas dan masih banyak lagi. Bahkan, pemuda manis itu tak menyadari jika jemari dengan infus ditangannya mulai bergerak pelan.

" – Bahkan mereka sangat menya – " Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya. Kedua mata bulatnya menatap lurus pada wajah ibunya. Ia merasakannya. Baekhyun merasakan ibunya membalas genggaman tangannya. Meskipun lemah, namun Baekhyun tetap merasakannya.

"Ibu...ibu.., apa ibu mendengarku? Ibu?" raut bahagia terlihat jelas diwajah Baekhyun. tanpa menunggu lama Baekhyun menekan tombol darurat yang berada diatas kepala ibunya. Hingga tak lama seorang dokter dan suster memasuki ruang rawat.

"Dokter, ibuku... ibuku membalas genggaman tanganku. Ibuku – "

"Tenanglah, kami akan memeriksa keadaan pasien." ..

..

..

Baekhyun menunggu dengan sabar dokter yang tengah memeriksa ibunya. Ia sudah menghubungi Chanyeol beberapa saat yang lalu dan tak lama pemuda tinggi itu berlari dengan terburu-buru kearahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibumu?"

"Entahlah. Dokter masih memeriksanya didalam. Aku harap ibu baik-baik saja."

Cklek

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan ibuku?" sang dokter sedikit mengeryit melihat Baekhyun. ini baru pertama kalinya pemuda dihadapannya mengunjungi pasien. Namun tak lama senyum tipis terpatri diwajahnya.

"Kondisi pasien sudah cukup stabil saat ini." Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Beban dipundaknya hilang begitu mendengar ucapan dokter. "Apa kau putranya?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Bisa ikut keruanganku sebentar?"

..

..

..

"Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Apa kau baru mengunjungi ibumu hari ini?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Ibumu mengidap gangguan mental. Sering berhalusinasi dan terkadang akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri jika ia tak tahan. Sejauh ini beliau sudah sering mengalami hal itu. Hal itu terjadi karena rasa bersalah dan rindu yang tinggi hingga terkadang membuat penderita sering berhalusinasi tentang seseorang yang terkait."

"Apakah itu bisa disembuhkan?"

"Penyakit seperti itu bisa disembuhkan dengan menjalani terapi. Selama ini nyonya Jae In sudah menjalani terapi, namun terkadang ia menolak. Terapi yang tidak teraturseperti itu yang menghambat penyembuhan."

"Ini semua terjadi karena salahku."

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Mungkin ada hal lain yang menyebabkan beliau seperti ini. Yang terpenting sekarang ini adalah selalu berada didekatnya dan berkomunikasi. Kau bisa mengajaknya berkeliling untuk menghirup udara segar untuk menyegarkan pikirannya agr tidak terus menerus teringat hal yang membuatnya seperti ini."

"Aku mengerti, dokter. Terima kasih.

..

..

..

Baekhyun kembali kekamar rawat ibunya dengan kepala menunduk. Disana, sosok Chanyeol tengah menemani sang ibu yang saat ini sudah tersadar. Sesaat Baekhyun membeku ditempatnya. Setelah lima tahun lamanya, akhirnya Baekhyun bisa melihat kembali hazel indah sang ibu.

"I..bu"

"Baekhyun? Baekhyun-ku? Kau kah itu?" suara serak ibunya bagaikan air yang mengalir ditengah gurun. Begitu menyejukkan.

"Ini aku bu." Baekhyun memeluk ibunya dengan erat. Menumpahkan rasa rindu yang selama ini ia pendam di pelukan hangat ibunya. "Aku merindukan ibu."

"Putra kecilku kembali."

..

..

..

"Bu, apakah selama aku tidak ada ibu hidup dengan baik?" Nyonya Byun tak sedetikpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah mengupas buah untuknya. Di dalam kamar rawat itu hanya tersisa Baekhyun dan dirinya karena Chanyeol sudah pulang untuk mengurus pekerjaannya. Sementara sang suami masih diperjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

"Ibu tidak hidup dengan baik. Ibu selalu merindukanmu, selalu menunggumu kembali, tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah menemui ibu?"

"Maafkan aku bu. Aku janji aku tidak akan pergi lagi."

"Benarkah?"

"Eum. Aku janji. Jadi sekarang, ibu harus sehat. Ibu harus berjuang untuk sembuh."

"Ibu baik-baik saja karena kau ada disini."

"Eum, ibu tidak baik-baik saja. Jika ibu baik, ibu tidak mungkin ada disini. Ku mohon bu, ibu harus sehat. Dokter mengatakan padaku ibu selalu melewatkan terapi ibu, dan menyakiti diri ibu sendiri. Aku mohon, ibu harus sembuh. Demi aku." Nyonya Byun tersenyum tipis seraya mengusap wajah manis putranya.

"Ibu akan berusaha."

Diluar sana, tuan Byun menatap istri dan putranya dengan wajah yang bahagia.

..

..

..

Pagi ini Chanyeol berkunjung kerumah Baekhyun. selain merindukan sang kekasih, dirinya juga ingin menjenguk ibu Baekhyun yang sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dua hari yang lalu. Baekhyun bilang kondisi ibunya sudah semakin membaik. Dan Chanyeol sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Chanyeollie," Baekhyun berseru senang seraya menerjang tubuh kekasihnya. Tidak bertemu selama dua hari benar-benar membuatnya rindu setengah mati.

"Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun refleks melepas pelukannya. Menatap takut pada sang ayah yang berdiri di ujung tangga. Tuan Byun menghela nafas. Ia tahu jika Baekhyun takut padanya. Perlahan pria paruh baya itu mendekati dua pemuda dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut lagi pada ayah. Apapun pilihanmu, ayah akan selalu mendukung selam itu adalah yang terbaik untukmu. Termasuk untuk – " Tuan Byun menatap Chanyeol sekilas " – membiarkan Park muda ini bersamamu."

"A-ayah. Terima kasih ayah." Baekhyun memeluk ayahnya dengan erat. Setelahnya mereka berjalan menuju halaman belakang dimana nyonya Byun berada.

"Selamat pagi, bibi. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Bibi sedikit lebih baik. Bagaimana kabar orang tuamu?"

"Ayah dan ibu masih tetap sibuk dengan bisnisnya."

"Ibu, waktunya untuk minum obat. Aku tidak ingin ibu melewatkannya sekalipun." Baekhyun datang dengan nampan berisi air dan juga obat.

"Baiklah perawat Byun. Ibu tidak akan melewatkannya sekalipun. Ibu benar-benar ingin segera sembuh dan lepas dari obat-obatan itu." Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Sejak awal pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu, nyonya Byun rutin melakukan terapi. Ia benar-benar bertekad untuk sembuh demi putranya.

..

..

..

Sudah dua bulan Baekhyun berada di Seoul. Sejak saat itu nyonya Byun rutin menjalani terapinya. Kondisi kesehatannya pun berangsur-angsur pulih. Sementara Baekhyun sendiri, pemuda tersebut mulai magang di sebuah agensi musik. Tidak. Baekhyun bukan bekerja sebagai bintang atau model. Dirinya hanya bekerja sebagai penulis lagu.

Kehidupannya yang sekarang benar-benar lebih baik. Namun Baekhyun tidak sedikitpun melupakan keluarganya di Beijing. Terkadang dirinya akan menghubungi Luhan dan ber-video call dengannya untuk melepas rindu. Begitu juga dengan ayah dan ibunya disana.

Hubungannyapun dengan Chanyeol semakin hari semakin baik. Meskipun terkadang terjadi sedikit perdebatan antara mereka, namun halit tidak lebih dari satu hari maka mereka akan kembali seperti semula. Chanyeol benar-benar berubah menjadi lelaki dewasa yang mampu mengimbangi sikapnya yang terkadang kekanak-kanakan. Namun, tak jarang si pemuda tinggi itu bersikap menyebalkan.

Setiap akhir pekan mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan bersantai di rumah Baekhyun atau di apartement Chanyeol. bercerita berbagai topik yang menurut mereka menyenangkan. Seperti saat ini, keduanya tengah bersantai di balkon kamar Baekhyun. menikmati semilir angin musim dingin yang akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini? Aku dengar perusahaanmu akan mendebutkan artis baru." Chanyeol memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Eum. Sebuah boygrup."

"Apa mereka tampan?"

"Ya, mereka sangat tampan menurutku. Selain itu mereka benar-benar memiliki kemampuan yang sangat besar. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kami bisa bekerja sama." Chanyeol menatap datar sang kekasih. Jujur saja, Chanyeol tidak suka jika kekasihnya memuji-muji orang lain dihadapannya. Apalagi orang-orang yang tampan. Baginya, tidak ada yang tampan didunia ini selain dirinya.

Ya, Ku lihat kau sangat menyukai mereka." Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya saat mendengar nada bicara kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat marah?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak marah." Baekhyun terkikik pelan. "Ya, mulutmu berbicara tapi hatimu kesal. Ayolah, kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku. Apa kau cemburu?"

"Aku tidak."

"Kau, ya." Baekhyun kembali menatap kearah pemandangan kota dibawahnya. "Lagi pula mereka masih kecil. Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol mereka sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri. Apa menurutmu aku gila sehingga berkencan dengan seorang anak yang bahkan usianya lebih muda 8 tahun dariku? Heol! Lagi pula untuk apa aku melirik orang lain sementara aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang begitu special di sampingku."

Chanyeol merasa wajahnya panas. Hatinya berbunga-bunga seakan-akan ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan disekitarnya.

"J-jangan menggombaliku. Kau tidak pantas."

"Eyy,, lagi pula kau senang kan? Lihat bahkan wajahmu merah." Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar terbahak. Disampingnya Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya gemas. Rasa ingin mengerjai si mungil tiba-tiba terbesit di hatinya. Maka dengan langkah pelan dirinya mendekati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya. Mata beningnya mengerjap seraya melangkah mundur kala Chanyeol terus menerus berjalan kearahnya.

"Y-ya, mau apa kau?" Tanpa berucap sepatah katapun, Chanyeol terus menerus melangkah hingga sang target benar-benar terpojok antara dinding balkon dan dirinya.

"Kau benar. Aku cemburu. Sangat cemburu." Suara Chanyeol rendah dan dalam sampai-sampai membuat si mungil merinding mendengarnya.

"H-hey, a-aku hanya bercanda." Baekhyun mencoba menahan dada Chanyeol agar tidak terlalu menghimpit tubuhnya. Namun hal itu tidak berarti apa-apa untuk Park Chanyeol.

"Kau benar. Kau tidak perlu menatap lelaki di luaran sana karena kau hanya milikku. Milik Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mampu memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat wajah Chanyeol semakin menghimpit wajahnya. Bahkan deru nafasnya pun terasa hangat menerpa wajah merah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol benar-benar merasa gemas melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Benar-benar pasrah dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti.

"Kau benar-benar menggemaskan jika seperti ini." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan otomatis Baekhyun membuka mata sipitnya. "Apa kau menunggu aku melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Twitch

Jika saja ini di dunia anime mungkin perempatan siku-siku sudah muncul di kening Baekhyun. Setelah membuat jantungnya berdetak tak normal, di tambah dengan wajahnya yang memerah, ternyata Chanyeol hanya mempermainkannya?

"Jadi kau hanya mempermainkanku?" Baekhyun menatap kesal kekasihnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap santai wajah merah kekasihnya. Entah malu atau marah Chanyeol tak peduli. Yang penting kekasihnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Tidak."

"Kau jelas-jelas mempermainkanku." Baekhyun mencoba mendorong tubuh tinggi kekasihnya, namun sepertinya Chanyeol tidak beranjak sedikitpun. "Minggir. Kau menyebalkan."

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Benar. Aku sangat marah padamu!" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol sekuat tenaga sehingga menciptakan celah untuk dirinya keluar dari kukungan kekasihnya. Jujur saja hal itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

Grep

Baru beberapa langkah Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga tubuh mungil Baekhyun terhempas ke dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah." Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Baekhyun memukul pelan dada Chanyeol. Namun ia tetap membalas pelukan hangat kekasihnya.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku. Bukan untuk hari ini saja, untuk semua kesalahan yang aku lakukan selama ini padamu. Maafkan aku."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu meskipun kau tak memintanya."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. Menatap lekat wajah kekasihnya.

"Eum." Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. Dan sekali lagi Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena sudah memaafkanku. Terima kasih kau mau mengingatku dan membiarkanku berada di sisimu. Terima kasih untuk semua yang kau berikan padaku selama ini."

"Aku bersyukur Tuhan masih memberiku kesempatan untuk hidup dan bertemu kembali denganmu. Untuk semua yang sudah berlalu biarlah menjadi kenangan untuk kita. Dan untuk saat ini kita hanya perlu menatap masa depan kita, menghadapi cobaan apa yang akan datang pada kita, dan takdir apa yang akan kita jalani nantinya."

Chanyeol menangkup wajah manis Baekhyun. "Aku mencintaimu, Bee."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeollie."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat sebelum membawa kekasihnya itu kedalam ciuman yang manis.

Sangat manis.

.

' _Tuhan punya cara untuk memisahkan kita dan Tuhan juga punya cara untuk menyatukan kita kembali.' – Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun._

 **~~~END~~**


End file.
